Ore no Aidoru ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai
by ckckckck29
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, murid SMA biasa yang sebenarnya xxx dan Takao, idol beken yang sebenarnya xxx, kalau mereka berdua bertemu, maka xxx. Penasaran? Warning : full OOC, troll
1. Chapter 1

" Lihat,lihat! Itu Duet Group TenshiS 'kan?"

" Yang sedang populer itu ya?"

" Aku punya kipasnya lho! Mereka imut ya!"

" Ih apaan sih, mereka 'kan Cuma boyband alay"

"DIAM KAMU MIDORIMAAA!"

* * *

**Ore no Aidoru ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou dan idol unit TenshiS , dua entitas yang sangat berbeda, namun memiliki hubungan yang sangat kompleks.

TenshiS merupakan idol unit yang akhir – akhir ini sedang naik daun, beranggotakan dua orang remaja, yaitu Himuro Tatsuya dan Takao Kazunari. Mereka masih sangat muda, dengan Himuro berusia 17 tahun dan Takao 16 tahun, namun kepiawaian mereka dalam menyanyi dan menari tidak diragukan lagi kehebatannya.

Sosok mereka sendiri dipuja – puja bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit, sesuai dengan nama duet grup mereka. Mereka berdua berwajah manis, dan sama – sama berambut hitam. Hanya bedanya poni Takao belah tengah, sementara poni Himuro panjang sebelah, menutupi mata kanannya. Selain itu tinggi mereka juga berbeda, Himuro lebih tinggi dari Takao. Dan yang menjadi ciri khas Himuro adalah tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya, yang menurut fans membuat dirinya terlihat lebih 'seksi'.

Soal sifat, Takao merupakan idol yang ceria, dan terkenal karena keimutannya. Sementara Himuro lebih cool dan dewasa. Mereka berdua berhasil menjaring penggemar dari berbagai usia, kalangan, dan juga gender. Yap, mereka juga populer bahkan di kalangan pria, entah dia straight ataupun humu.

Jadi apa hubungannya antara kedua idol ini dengan seorang Midorima Shintarou?

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA Shuutoku. Tampan, tinggi, kalem, pintar dan atletis. Selain rangking 1 di angkatannya, ia juga merupakan anggota reguler klub basket di sekolahnya, yang terkenal kuat. Sosoknya hampir sempurna, seperti pangeran yang keluar dari buku dongeng. Ia juga merupakan calon pacar idaman hampir semua siswi di sekolahnya, dan juga calon menantu idaman bagi semua orang tua yang mengenalnya, dengan sosoknya yang tenang dan dewasa. Kalau saja ia tidak punya kebiasaan aneh membawa – bawa berbagai macam benda aneh yang disebutnya sebagai 'lucky item hari itu'. Namun bagi para pengagumnya, hobi tersebut adalah salah satu charm point unik dari Midorima itu sendiri.

Bukan, Midorima bukanlah seorang idol seperti Takao dan Himuro, ia hanya seorang remaja biasa yang sedikit lebih populer dibandingkan remaja biasa lainnya. Namun, sosoknya yang dikenal nyaris sempurna itu membuatnya harus merahasiakan sesuatu.

Ya, Midorima adalah seorang closet otaku. Dengan kata lain, ia menyembunyikan kegemarannya dari orang lain.

Kecuali keluarganya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang fans berat dari Takao Kazunari, anggota TenshiS. Menurutnya, kalau orang – orang sampai tahu obsesi rahasianya itu, maka imagenya selama ini akan langsung hancur.

Tentunya hal ini membuat Midorima amat sangat menderita, karena tidak bisa jujur didepan orang lain yang mengenal sosok 'pangeran'nya, walaupun ia berhadapan dengan hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan Takao.

Seperti saat teman- teman wanita sekelasnya bercerita tentang TenshiS, dan Midorima cuma menanggapi datar sambil berkomentar,

"Oh"

(WANJIR GILA LO GAK TAU AJA GUE SUKA BEUDD AMA TAKAO)

Atau saat semua orang berteriak heboh saat melihat duo tenshiS tampil di televisi, dia cuma diam sambil menggerutu,

" Dasar, berisik banget sih, gitu doang"

( KYAAA KAWAIII WAIFU GUE OMGEH TAKAO GUEEE)

Dan saat ia sedang bermain kerumah senpainya, dan kebetulan TenshiS tampil di suatu acara, para senpainya, terutama Miyaji senpai yang bahkan terkenal paling galak, asyik berfanboy didepan televisi. (Rupanya Miyaji senpai juga penggemar berat TenshiS)

" Aku punya kipasnya lho! Mereka imut ya!" pamer Miyaji. Midorima, seperti biasa, dengan muka tidak peduli menyahut,

" Ih apaan sih, mereka 'kan Cuma boyband alay"

Dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang dijitak dan dilempari berbagai macam barang oleh senpainya tersebut. Ditambah juga dengan bonus omelan dan teriakan penuh emosi dari para senpainya yang lain.

"DIAM KAMU MIDORIMAAA!"

Midorima cemberut. Padahal yang dia katakan berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

( GUE NGOLEKSI SEMUA MERCHANDHISE DIA KALI BROH)

Benar – benar miris.

Tapi kalau ia mengaku sesuai dengan kata hatinya, ia tahu para senpainya itu pasti malah akan menertawainya habis – habisan.

Midorima sendiri awalnya memang benar – benar tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi lalu ia mengenal nama Takao karena Takao adalah pembawa acara Oha Asa yang rajin ia tonton setiap pagi. Tadinya ia tidak peduli, tapi melihat Takao yang selalu ceria dalam membawakan acara membuat Midorima lama – lama terpesona juga. Perlahan – lahan, ia mulai menganggap Takao imut, dan makin rajin menonton Oha Asa karena selain memberikan ramalan yang tepat, pembawa acaranya juga manis. Setiap pagi, ia tidak pernah absen duduk didepan televisi untuk menonton acara favoritnya tersebut.

Suatu hari, Takao diganti oleh pembawa acara lain. Maka marahlah Midorima.

Iapun akhirnya mulai terobsesi mencari Takao di acara – acara lain, googling informasi tentang Takao, sampai berburu barang – barang yang berhubungan dengan Takao, seperti CD dan majalah, juga kumpulan foto.

Sejak saat itulah, Midorima mulai menjalani hobi rahasianya tersebut, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Bagi Midorima, Takao adalah sosok idealnya. Kecil, imut, inosen, ceria dan berhati malaikat. Ia selalu tersenyum lembut, yang menurut Midorima adalah senyum paling menyilaukan sedunia. Yah, entahlah apakan Midorima humu apa bukan, yang jelas, kalau mau menjadi kekasih seorang Midorima, maka ia haruslah mirip minimal 90% dengan idolanya tersebut, alias nyaris tidak mungkin, dan karena itulah sampai sekarang Midorima jomblo.

Banyak sih yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Midorima, tapi ia selalu menolak dengan alasan,

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran"

Padahal sih alasan sebenarnya,

" Sori, di hati gue cuma ada Takao"

Jomblo. Otaku humu pula.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Midorima sedang sangat senang. Ia berhasil mendapatkan buku kumpulan foto Takao edisi terbatas yang hanya dijual di hanya satu toko di Akihabara. Setelah bergumul dan saling banting dengan para calon pembeli lainnya (untungnya Midorima pemain basket, ia bisa dengan mudah menggunakan tekniknya untuk menyerbu kedepan kerumunan) ia akhirnya berhasil membelinya. Untunglah ia sempat menyamar tadi, dengan jaket hoodie, kacamata hitam, dan masker. Ia tadi sempat melihat miyaji senpai ikut bergulat ditengah kerumunan orang yang seperti antri sembako tersebut.

Melepas penyamarannya, Midorima melompat – lompat riang sambil tersenyum nista, memandangi buku bersampul Takao yang sedang berpose kawaii dengan baju renang. Untungnya lagi, hari sudah malam, sehingga tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan tingkahnya yang kesenangan seperti itu.

Semenjak tergila – gila pada Takao, Midorima memang merasa dirinya lebih berubah. Ia mendadak jadi puitis dan sering galau, yang ia lampiaskan pada selembar surat penggemar yang rajin ia kirim pada Takao, bersama dengan lucky item untuk scorpio, zodiak Takao, pada hari itu. Hari inipun sebenarnya ia juga hendak mengirim surat tulisannya lagi dalam perjalanan pulang.

Penasaran apa isi surat Midorima?

_Mawar itu merah, melati itu putih_

_Kok kamu kiyut sih_

_Peluk cium nanodayo_

_Dari seseorang yang selalu merindukanmu_

Galau. Abis.

Sedikit lagi mungkin nyaris seperti ia jatuh cinta pada Takao.

Sedikit santai, Midorima berjalan melewati jalanan yang sepi, dan pada sebuah gang, ia melihat ada segerombolan preman yang sedang mengepung seorang remaja laki – laki berbadan jauh lebih kecil dari mereka.

Sebenarnya Midorima tidak peduli, tapi ia lalu teringat pada kata – kata yang diucapkan Takao pada acara wawancara kemarin.

" Tipe kesukaanku adalah orang yang baik hati dan suka menolong orang lain"

Tentu saja Midorima berusaha memenuhi kriteria yang diberikan oleh Takao tersebut. Ia lalu mengangguk sendiri dan berjalan mendekati gerombolan preman itu, sebelum..

Sebelum..

.

Sebelum salah seorang preman yang ada terbang melayang melewatinya, diikuti dengan jeritan panjang penuh kengerian. Satu persatu dari gerombolan preman itupun berjatuhan, bergelimpangan, intinya...

Si bocah mengalahkan segerombolan preman berbadan besar itu sendirian. Dalam beberapa detik. Bahkan Midorima belum sempat melakukan apa – apa. Cuma bisa bengong diantara tumpukan badan – badan preman yang bergeletakan di gang tersebut bagaikan mayat. Umm, paling tidak, sepertinya mereka tidak mati..

Si bocah yang berhasil mengKO lawannya dalam sekali pukul, mengomel – ngomel sambil menendangi preman didekatnya yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam berhoodie, dengan bulu – bulu putih dipinggirnya. Midorima tidak terlalu bisa menangkap wajahnya yang tertutup oleh hoodie tersebut.

" Dasar preman kampung, mengganggu saja. Yah.. kebetulan aku sedang butuh pelampiasan.. hm?"

Uh – oh. Dia menengok kearah Midorima dan mata mereka pun bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

Midorima mengamati wajah anak itu yang sekarang dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, walaupun anak itu masih memakai hoodienya, dan walaupun penerangan di gang tersebut remang – remang.. Anehnya, ia merasa wajah itu.. sangat familiar..

Mata perak, kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam berkilauan..

Masa sih?

" Takao..?" Midorima tanpa sadar menyebut nama itu dari itu, anak dihadapannya tersenyum.

" Wah, kamu tahu aku?"

Takao.. sungguhan? Kenapa bisa ada disini?

Takao..?

TAKAUOH?

(oke, itu lebay)

" I.. iya! Aku.. aku penggemar beratmu nanodayo! Namaku Midorima Shintarou!" sedikit gagap, Midorima memberanikan dirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri, sambil menunjukkan buku kumpulan foto yang baru saja ia beli. " tadinya aku mau menolongmu, tapi semuanya selesai sebelum aku sempat berbuat apa – apa.."

Hm? Midorima merasa ada yang aneh..

Berarti yang tadi mengalahkan para preman itu dengan beringasnya itu.. Takao?

Ah, mungkin Cuma perasaannya saja.. siapa tahu Takao memang jago beladiri, atau ini adalah sebuah adegan syuting film action..

Intinya, Takaonya yang inosen itu tidak mungkin menendangi preman – preman seperti yang tadi dilihatnya 'kan?

Dalam dua detik, Midorima langsung menghapus ingatannya.

" Hmm.. kau lihat ya.." Takao tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya agak berbeda dengan yang biasa Midorima lihat, tapi mungkin ini Cuma efek pencahayaan yang remang – remang saja, pikir Midorima. " Midorima..kun? Pfft.. karena rambutmu hijau ya?" dan sekarang, sambil tertawa kecil Takao berjalan mendekati Midorima.

'Apa Takao baru saja memuji warna rambutku?' Midorima deg – degan.

Bukan Midorima, bukan.

" Kau yang selalu mengirimkan surat padaku dengan benda – benda aneh itu 'kan? Lucky item itu?" tanya Takao, dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas dari bibirnya. Jaraknya sekarang hanya lima sentimeter didepan Midorima.

Dalam mimpipun Midorima tidak pernah membayangkan bisa berada sedekat ini dengan idolanya. Apalagi, idolanya itu mengenalinya, mengenali.. surat – surat tulisannya yang penuh kegalauan itu.

" Ko.. Kok tahu?" bukan Midorima, Takao bukan mau ngegombal. Saking deg – degan nya, Midorima sampai telat menyadari kalau gaya bicara Takao.. sedikit aneh?

" Pertama, kau aneh. Kedua, aneh. Ketiga, gaya bicaramu itu. Nanodayo? Pfft" Takao tertawa lagi, kali ini terkekeh. " Cuma suratmu yang menggunakan nanodayo alay itu, jadi aku ingat"

Sebentar.. yakin ini Takao? Kok rasanya agak berbeda ya..

Midorima mulai merinding

" Lagipula lucky item apa itu? Dari Oha Asa? Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka ada yang benar – benar percaya ramalan dari acara seperti itu~" Takao masih tertawa sambil berbicara sendiri.

Oke, ini jelas – jelas ada yang salah.. kan ya?

" Ta.. tapi kamu 'kan dulu pembawa acara di oha Asa?" sahut Midorima, masih tidak bisa bergerak. Sosok didepannya ini beneran Takao bukan sih.

" Hahh? Aku jadi pembawa acara disana bukan berarti aku suka, ataupun percaya sama yang namanya ramalan! Oh, tapi bayarannya memang lumayan sih.."

Ini jelas keterlaluan.

" Yah, tapi karena aku imut, kau pasti akan memaafkanku 'kan?"

Keterlaluan.

" Kau 'kan suka sekali padaku?"

Banget.

" Nah, jadi tolong rahasiakan, maksudku lupakan tentang semua ini ya? Nanti kuberi tiket konser gratis deh.."

Bukan, lebih tepatnya, kurang ajar.

Midorima sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sosok didepannya ini.. orang ini..

" KAU BUKAN TAKAO!"

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Midorima berteriak sekeras – kerasnya.

" Ap.. tung.." menyadari teriakan pria didepannya itu dapat mengundang massa, Takao jadi panik. " Hei, jangan teriak – teriak.. sst!"

Tapi Midorima, dalam puncak kefrustasiannya, tidak peduli.

" TAKAO ITU IMUT, BAIK, POLOS, DENGAN KATA LAIN, MALAIKAT! BUKAN BOCAH DEKIL SEPERTIMU!"

" Hei, tenang dulu –"

" KAU PENIPU! KAU BUKAN TAKAO!"

" Apa? Aku asli tahu.."

.

Masih belum menerima kenyataan, Midorima meraung – raung putus asa.

" TAKAO YANG KUSUKAI ITU.. BUKAN KAMU! HUWAAAAAA! "

Tanpa pikir panjang, Midorima langsung balik badan, ambil ancang – ancang dan berlari sekencang – kencangnya, kabur. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang dimana Takao yang kaget tidak sempat untuk mengejarnya.

_Takao tidak mungkin seperti itu! Itu bukan Takao!_

Berlari seperti kesetanan, tahu – tahu Midorima sampai dirumahnya. Ia langsung naik ke kamarnya, ketempat tidurnya, dan meringkuk didalam selimut pinknya yang bertuliskan Love Takao.

Mimpi.. ini pasti mimpi..

Mereka pasti dua orang yang berbeda..

Begitu bangun besok, semuanya pasti akan kembali seperti semula, Takao akan perfect seperti biasanya.. Takao dalam kepala Midorima akan tetap tersenyum manis seperti biasanya..

Ahh.. benar..

Yang kusukai itu tetap saja, sosok ideal Takao didalam bayanganku..

Lelah berpikir, Midorima pun tertidur malam itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Midorima bangun seperti biasanya, dan menjalani aktivitas paginya seperti biasa. Menonton oha Asa seperti biasa. Memandangi poster – poster Takao disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa.

Ah.. indahnya hidup ini..

( Sepertinya kejadian semalam dianggap benar- benar mimpi oleh Midorima)

Disekolah pun kehidupannya berjalan seperti biasa. Dipandangi dengan kagum oleh teman – temannya. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru sebaik – baiknya. Menguping gosip – gosip terbaru yang diperbincangkan cewek – cewek di kelasnya ( terutama yang tentang Takao). Miyaji senpai juga marah – marah seperti biasanya.

Midorima masih berfanboy diam – diam seperti biasanya. Masih menyukai Takao seperti biasanya.

Dengan kata lain, kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

Lalu kenapa saat ia pulang sekolah dan berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, ia menemukan Takao sedang menunggunya disana?

" Ah, Midorima – kun " Takao melambaikan tangan dengan senyum malaikatnya. Senyum malaikat loh ya. Yang manis dan polos itu. Bukan senyum iblisnya semalam. ( Dan tolong, jangan ingatkan Midorima tentang kejadian itu lagi)

Sekarang, yang ada didepan Midorima, adalah Takao yang ia sukai. Takao yang imut, baik, inosen..

Ah.. kejadian semalam memang Cuma mimpi..

Hari ini Takao mengenakan cardigan abu – abu dan kaos putih bergaris hitam didalamnya. Selain itu ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu boot pendek berwarna cokelat. Dan tidak lupa kacamata hitam untuk menyamar, walaupun sepertinya karena tidak berguna, mengingat disekeliling mereka sekarang dikerumuni oleh murid – murid ataupunpejalan kaki kebetulan lewat yang penasaran, akhirnya kacamata hitam itu digantung di kerah kaos yang dikenakannya. Unyu sekali bukan? Midorima saja ngeces melihat penampakan didepannya.

Sebelum Midorima sempat berkata apa – apa,Takao sudah menarik tangan Midorima dan berkedip manis.

" Ikut aku sebentar yuk"

.

.

" Kemanapun aku rela"

Midorima yang terhanyut, mulai OOC (dari awal emang udah OOC sih), ia yang sebenarnya judes, tersenyum gentle dengan muka memerah. Ia pun pasrah diseret Takao kedalam mobil Benz hitamnya dan dibawa pergi ke entah-dimana. Meninggalkan kerumunan massa yang masih penasaran ada apa diantara Takao si artis idola dengan Midorima.

~Midotakayeayyeay~

Turun dari mobil, Midorima dibawa masuk kesebuah bangunan besar di kawasan elit. Eksterior dan interiornya modern, namun minimalis, dengan didominasi oleh warna krem dan putih. Lantainya tersusun atas kayu yang bersinar seperti baru dipoles. Disudut – sudut ruangan, diletakkan berbagai macam tanaman didalam pot untuk mempercantik suasana rumah tersebut.

Yah, rumahnya sih bagus..

Tapi sayangnya, agak kurang rapi.

Baju – baju bertebaran di lantai, sofa, meja, bahkan televisi berlayar raksasa yang ada diruang tamu. Sisa makanan instan dari minimarket dan bungkus – bungkusnya bertumpuk sembarangan di segala penjuru. Belum barang – barang lain seperti sampah, buku, DVD, dan benda – benda lainnya yang entah dengan seenak jidatnya ditaruh sembarangan.

Sebenarnya, daripada dibilang kurang rapi, lebih tepat dibilang berantakan sih.

Midorima, yang memang agak disiplin kalau soal kebersihan, menatap sekelilingnya horor.

' Ih kenapa deh Takao bawa – bawa aku ketempat kayak gini?'

Namun melihat Takao berdiri didepannya masih tersenyum kawai, Midorima sih tidak peduli walaupun dibawa ke kuburan sekalipun.

" Takao.. ini ngapain ya kita kesini?" harap – harap cemas, Midorima tetap berusaha positive thinking.

" Emm.. soalnya ada yang pengen aku omongin ke kamu, Shintarou-kun.. dan ini hal pribadi.." Takao berkedip malu – malu. Sumpah, Midorima ingin rasanya langsung kayang ditempat.

" Eh, kok kamu tau nama depan aku sih?" kenalan aja belom. Eh, sebentar. " Trus kok kamu tau aku sekolah di Shuutoku?"

" Ihh, kan semalem kamu yang ngasih tau aku nama kamu. Kamu kabur sih, jadi aku nyari – nyari tentang kamu deh"

..Semalam?

Semalam?

F**KING SEMALEM?

Tiba – tiba Takao menerjang kearahnya, mendorong badan Midorima yang jauh lebih besar sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh kelantai. Dengan posisi Midorima yang terlentang dan Takao yang mendudukinya. Oke, jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh dulu.

Saat ia membuka matanya, Takao yang berada didepan Midorima..

..Telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruknya

" Beraninya kamu lari meninggalkanku semalam" Takao tersenyum dengan ekspresi gelap, sambil berbisik pada Midorima.

Sepertinya, yang semalam itu memang bukan mimpi..

Tenang Midorima, tenang. Kau itu jenius, jangan kalah oleh anak didepanmu ini!

" Kau! Kau 'kan tukang tipu yang semalam!" Midorima berteriak, agak gemetar.

" Enak saja penipu, aku ini Takao asli tahu. A-S-L-I" Takao merengut, sambil menyentil hidung Midorima. Midorima sendiri merasa kacamatanya melorot.

" Tidak mungkin kau Takao!"

" Kalau begini, kau percaya?" Seketika wajah Takao berubah menjadi cerah dan tersenyum polos seperti yang biasa Midorima lihat di televisi. " Shi~n~chan?"

" Aku percaya kok" sahut Midorima langsung dengan wajah serius.

Kalau sudah menyangkut idolanya, sepertinya kerja otak Midorima tidak berfungsi dengan baik..

" Nah, tuh 'kan, kau sendiri mengakuinya"

Oh, Takao sudah kembali ke sifat jahatnya ternyata. Midorima baru sadar dia tertipu.

" Tapi, tapi.. Takao itu harusnya.."

" Kau belum sadar juga?" Takao terkekeh. " Sifatku di televisi itu semuanya Cuma pura – pura. Akting. Inilah sifatku yang sebenarnya. Kau ini bolot banget sih"

'Enak saja dia memanggilku bolot. Aku ini rangking 1 disekolahku tahu' pikir Midorima sebal. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya mido.

Tapi bukan Mido namanya kalau mau ngalah begitu aja.

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. " Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu sama Takao jadi – jadian kayak kamu"

" Wooy! Udah dibilangin aku yang asli! ASLI! A-"

" Aaaaaaaiueooooo lalalaaaa aku nggak dengar apa – apa"

Inilah yang namanya kabur dari kenyataan.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam berdebat..

" Jadi kau sudah mau mengakuinya?" sedikit ngos – ngosan, Takao tetap ngotot.

" Ya.. Kau Takao ya.. Takao.." Midorima mengangguk angguk. Takao tersenyum puas. " Jadi boleh aku pulang sekarang? Takao waifu-ku menunggu di rumah" dengan tampang super serius, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi, Midorima menunjukkan DVD Takao Pamyu Pamyu yang baru dia beli.

Takao menepuk jidatnya.

Ini sih, sudah tidak terselamatkan..

Takao sedikit menyesal memiliki fans sefanatik ini. Dan tunggu sebentar, dia baru saja memanggil Takao.. 'waifu'nya?

Otaku. Humu pula.

.

Disaat itulah, pintu rumah terbuka.

Dari balik pintu muncul seorang lelaki semampai aduhai dengan rambut hitam dan poni panjang sebelah. Muka tampannya memancarkan aura elegan dan lembut.

" Aku pulang.. Loh Takao? Kalian sedang.. apa?" tanyanya kaget melihat Takao dan Midorima.

Dan Takao serta Midorima baru sadar bahwa mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang.. ehem, agak senonoh bagi yang pikirannya tidak murni. Sebelum orang itu berpikir macam – macam, Midorima buru – buru mendorong Takao jauh – jauh, mengacuhkan omelan yang bersangkutan (" Hei! Harusnya aku yang mendorongmu!"). Midorima tidak tahu siapa orang asing yang menerobos masuk seenaknya itu, tapi Midorima tidak mau image nya lebih hancur lagi dengan dituduh berbuat macam – macam dengan orang yang mengaku Takao ini. Idih, amit – amit deh.

" Takao, dia siapa? Ah.. jangan – jangan.." orang itu masih memandangi Midorima penuh selidik. " Dia pembantu baru ya?"

Entah bagaimana bisa orang itu menarik kesimpulan seperti itu dari keadaan begini. Yah, paling tidak dia tidak mengatakan hal – hal absurd seperti ' kekasih gelapmu ya?' atau ' mas-mas McD delivery ya?'

" Himuro! Bukan, dia ini.." Takao diam sejenak dan berpikir. " Hei,itu ide yang bagus juga?"

" Siapa yang pembantu, nanodayo?" Midorima jelas tidak terima. Mukanya yang sekece itu dibilang pembantu? Tolong.

" Ya kamu! Ini hukumanmu karena sudah meremehkanku! Huh! Kebetulan pembantu yang lama baru berhenti minggu lalu"

" Enak aja! Siapa lo nyuruh – nyuruh gue!?" Midorima mulai nyolot. " Akan kusebarkan kalau kamu itu tukang tipu yang ngaku – ngaku sebagai Takao!"

" AKU EMANG TAKAO!" Takao esmosi. Ia balik menunjuk Midorima." Kalau kamu berani menyebarkan itu, akan kusebarkan keseluruh dunia tentang sifat aslimu yang sebenarnya!"

" Huh, memangnya sifat asliku kenapa?" Midorima stay cool.

" Otaku..humu.."

Kacamata Midorima langsung melorot.

Himuro senyum – senyum diujung ruangan.

.

.

" Uhhh, kenapa aku harus bekerja untuk orang seperti ini.. kalah oleh ancaman seperti itu pula.." Midorima pundung, sambil mengelus lucky itemnya, DVD Takaonya. Memang sih kata Oha Asa, hari ini Cancer akan mendapatkan kejadian mengejutkan. Tapi jangan begini juga dong.

" Orang seperti ini maksudmu bagaimana hah?" Takao yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan menghadapi Midorima, akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa, setelah mencari tempat yang lapang dari benda – benda yang berserakan. Himuro sendiri baru kembali dari dapur, membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir diatasnya.

" Sudah, sudah, ayo minum teh dulu" kata Himuro kalem.

' Oh, dia baik juga', pikir Midorima, sambil mengambil satu cangkir dari nampan itu. Ia langsung meminumnya tanpa ragu, tapi..

" Blergh! Asinnnnn!"

"..." Takao Cuma diam, seperti tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

" Waduh? Sepertinya aku salah memasukkan garam ya, bukannya gula? Hehe" tanpa dosa, Himuro berkedip pada Midorima yang sibuk terbatuk – batk didepannya.

Sepertinya.. orang ini juga tidak bisa diremehkan..

.

Midorima akhirnya segar kembali setelah meminum air keran yang ada di dapur.

" Tugas pertamamu adalah merapikan rumah ini" Takao bertitah

" Tidak mau" Midorima balik melotot. " Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

" Otaku humu.." ancam Takao, lagi

" Ergh.."

" Huh, baiklah, terpaksa" Takao menghela napas, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Midorima.

" Shin-chan, kau tidak mau membersihkan rumah ini? tolong dong~"

Ternyata jurus Takao versi malaikat lagi..

" Siap laksanakan!"

Dan seperti biasanya, Midorima langsung tertipu. Lagi.

.

Sore itu, Midorima berjalan gontai kerumahnya. Gimana nggak lemes, dia baru saja diperbudak oleh dua orang setan berkedok malaikat untuk membersihkan rumah mereka yang seperti tempat sampah itu. Tampang sih kece, tapi sifatnya kok amit – amit, rumah aja bisa berantakan sampai sebegitunya. Untung saja soal beres – beres Midorima ahlinya.

Sampai dirumah, Midorima pun menolak tawaran ibunya untuk makan malam, dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Disaat lelah begini, hanya ada satu obat yang dapat mengobati hatinya..

Pip

" KYAHHH TAKAOOOOOOOOOO"

Tentu saja, menonton DVD Takao yang baru dibelinya, di televisi kamarnya.

.

" Kamu kenapa harus berbohong seperti itu? Membohongi orang lain itu tidak baik!" di layar televisi, tampak adegan drama yang sedang ditonton Midorima menampilkan adegan Takao yang sedang bertengkar dengan pasangannya dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Cewek loh ya. Drama ini bukan drama humu.

" Kau benar Takao.. membohongi orang lain itu tidak baik.. seperti orang itu, huh" tuh kan teringat kejadian tadi lagi.

Padahal kan orangnya sama..

" Kelemahan seseorang itu.. bukan untuk dimanfaatkan!"

" Hiks.. iya Takao, kau tahu saja aku habis diancam si bocah kurang ajar itu.." Midorima menggigit saputangannya, terbawa emosi drama yang ditontonnya.

" Aku.. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya.."

" AKU JUGAA!"

Masa sih.

Terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Rupanya adik perempuan Midorima.

" Kak, kalau nonton, jangan teriak – teriak dong"

.

Besoknya, pagi –pagi Midorima sudah menerima SMS dari Takao untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan bekerja.

( Sebentar, darimana ia dapat nomor Hpku?)

Midorima jelas tidak bisa menolak, apalagi SMS itu diattach dengan foto Takao berpakaian piyama dan tersenyum lembut.

Ternyata rangking 1 di sekolah tidak menjamin kamu bisa sepintar itu kalau berhadapan dengan anak licik semacam Takao.

.

Di sekolah, teman –teman sekelas maupun beda kelas Midorima berkerumun di mejanya untuk menanyakan kenapa kemarin Takao mencarinya.

Dengan tenang dan penuh percaya diri, Midorima mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang membuat mereka langsung beseru kecewa dan bubar.

" Yang kemaren itu bukan Takao kok"

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun. Terkenal tidak bisa berkata jujur. Tapi yang ini, jujur keluar langsung dari hatinya.

.

" Eh, Midorima-kun, sudah datang ya" begitu memasuki rumah kemarin yang anehnya tidak dikunci, Midorima disambut oleh Himuro dan Takao yang sedang bermalas – malasan di sofa ruang tengah.

Kemarin Midorima sudah membersihkan serta merapikan bagian dalam rumah tersebut, sehingga sekarang rumah tersebut tampak lebih layak dihuni. Hanya saja, Midorima menyadari ada tumpukan bungkus makanan instan baru yang muncul di atas meja ruang tengah.

" Kalian makan ini lagi!?"

" Iya, habis lapar.." Takao yang sedang membaca majalah sambil tiduran menjawab cuek

" Makan beginian tidak sehat tahu! Kalian mau mati!?" Midorima mulai berceloteh marah ala ibu – ibu rumah tangga. " Pinjam dapur, akan kubuatkan kalian makanan yang bergizi!"

Takao pun mengangguk, dan Midorima langsung menuju dapur yang berada disebelah ruangan tersebut.

" Loh kupikir aku bisa menyiksanya.. kenapa malah jadi dia yang niat?" Takao memandang heran pada Midorima yang menghilang di pintu dapur

" Entahlah. Lagipula, kenapa kamu membeberkan sifat aslimu padanya sih?"

" Itulah, awalnya aku mau menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan sifatku. Sampai kucari karena dia tiba –tiba kabur dan aku takut dia menyebarkannya. Eh tapi dia malah ngotot mengira aku ini palsu. Aku jadi kebawa emosi deh"

" Haha, tapi lucu juga melihat dia memperlakukanmu seperti anak biasa"

.

Midorima hanya menemukan sedikit bahan masakan di kulkas, namun masih cukup untuk membuat beberapa porsi masakan. Dia lalu merebus pasta dan memotong sayur – sayuran yang sudah ia cuci.

Himuro lalu tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pintu dapur.

" Midorima – kun, biar kubantu"

Midorima, masih trauma dengan insiden teh garam kemarin, langsung menolak sepenuh hati tawaran tersebut.

" Ya sudah.. aku lihat saja deh, boleh?"

" Asal kau tidak ribut dan mengacau"

" Iyaa"

Benar – benar seperti ibu rumah tangga tulen dan anaknya..

Potong. Potong. Midorima meneruskan kegiatan mengiris sayurannya. Diiringi suara Himuro yang bolak – balik bergumam "Ohh", "Waw", " Fuh" dan sebagainya, saat mengamati gerakan mengiris Midorima.

BRAK.

Midorima membanting sayurnya. " Bisa tenang nggak sih? Aku nggak bisa konsentrasi nih!"

" Ma.. maaf.." Himuro memasang wajah tampan bersinarnya yang paling menawan.

Namun wajah itu tidak mempan pada Midorima, yang masih mendengus kesal.

" Loh? Kok tidak mempan seperti Takao kemarin.." Himuro terkesiap. Kalau orang normal yang lihat sih, biasanya langsung menggelepar – menggelepar seperti sakit ayan. " Eh, eh, Midorima – kun, kau tahu siapa aku kan?"

" Nggak tuh"

" Jadi selama ini kau nonton TenshiS, Cuma melihat Takaonya saja?" Himuro sweatdrop, sedih keberadaannya yang harusnya sama populernya dengan Takao malah tidak dianggap. Parahnya lagi, Midorima tidak mengenalinya walaupun Himuro selalu tampil bersama Takao sebagai duo tenshiS.

" Midorima – kun pernah nonton acara masak ' Dapur Tampan' nggak? Aku kan jadi pembawa acara disitu.."

" Nggak"

Rupanya, selain Takao, Midorima benar – benar tidak peduli pada artis lainnya..

" Tunggu sebentar, acara masak? Kemarin saja kau tidak bisa membedakan garam dan gula.."

Midorima horor sendiri membayangkannya. Yah, sebuah misteri seorang Himuro bisa menjadi pembawa acara masak.

.

" _Lalu voila! Ayam panggang cantik ala Chef Himuro sudah siap disajikan~"_

" _Loh Himuro? Itu tadi aku dengar suara ledakan, suara apa ya?" tanya artis lain yang bertugas sebagai pencicip dalam acara tersebut_

" _Suara itu.. suara ledakan hatiku yang menggebu – gebu, karena aku ingin menciptakan makanan terenak sedunia untukmu~" Himuro mengeluarkan pheromone maksimalnya, sambil memasang tampang melankolis._

" _KYAAAAA GANTENGNYAAAAA!"_

_Padahal dibelakang Himuro, oven bekas memanggang ayam tadi masih penuh dengan kepulan asap hitam, bekas meledak tadi._

_Tentu saja, masakan yang diakui sebagai 'Ayam panggang cantik ala Chef Himuro' tadipun sebenarnya sudah ditukar dengan buatan Sakurai Ryo, sang asisten acara tersebut yang jago memasak. _

_Tapi siapa peduli, toh penonton lebih suka melihat dan lebih meneteskan liurnya melihat Himuro yang berkedip genit di layar televisi tanpa memandang makanannya sama sekali._

_(Acara masak macam apa ini?)_

.

" Begitu~"

Tadi itu merupakan penjelasan singkat mengenai acara Dapur tampan yang dibawakan oleh Himuro, yang mengaku – ngaku sebagai artis yang pintar memasak, menambah imagenya sebagai ' suami idaman nomor satu'.

Jangankan memasakkan istri, menyeduh teh untuk tamu saja kamu tidak bisa nak.

" Kalian berdua ini.. komplotan tukang tipu yang berkedok artis ya?" Midorima mengrenyitkan dahinya.

" Aih, Midorima – kun, kan kau sendiri juga tertipu~" Himuro menunjuk Takao yang sedang bermalas – malasan di sofa dengan pose yang sangat-bukan-idol-kawaii-sama-sekali.

Midorima memilih untuk melampiaskan amarahnya pada rumput yang bergoyang – maksudku, kubis yang sedang diirisnya dengan penuh emosi.

.

" Wahhhh, enakkk!" Takao yang sejak tadi bad mood, akhirnya tersenyum cerah setelah memakan mie pasta dengan topping salad buatan Midorima.

" Hmf, tentu saja"

" Padahal penampilanmu bukan seperti orang yang bisa memasak, lho"

" Fuh, tadinya aku tidak tertarik. Tapi aku harus bersiap – siap kalau suatu saat akan mengangkat Takao sebagai waifu-ku.."

" Kyaa, Shin-chan mau menikahiku?"

" Ikh, apaan sih. Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu"

" Tadi kan kamu bilang.."

" Takao waifu ku ya, bukan Takao kamu. Beda" Midorima menunjuk – nunjuk foto Takao idolanya yang selalu ia bawa - bawa

Takao Cuma bisa tersenyum sebal sambil menyeruput pastanya.

.

" Kalian Cuma tinggal berdua disini?" Midorima melayangkan pandangannya pada rumah yang berada dalam keadaan sepi tersebut.

" Nggak kok, ada satu orang lagi yang tinggal disini"

" Hoo, penipu kayak kalian juga?"

" Heei, nggak sopan! Kami ini idol tahu! Dan bukan, dia manager kami"

" Manager?"

" Begitulah, salam kenal, Midorima – kun"

Tiba – tiba, seperti di film – film horror, muncul sesosok pria pendek disebelah Midorima tanpa ia sadari keberadaannya sebelumnya.

" HUWAAAAAAA!" Midorima menjerit kaget

" Tidak sopan, berteriak seperti itu didepan orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui" pria itu merengut

" Yang tidak sopan itu kau! Tiba – tiba muncul seperti itu!"

" Aku sudah disini dari tadi kok, kau saja yang tidak sadar"

Midorima melihat Takao dan Himuro hanya cengengesan saja melihat kepanikannya barusan.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

" Orang anehnya bertambah satu lagi deh.."

.

" Aku Kuroko tetsuya, manager TenshiS, salam kenal. Takao – kun sudah bercerita tentangmu padaku"

" Ohh.. ya, salam kenal juga"

" Jadi.. kau pembantu baru ya.."

" Pembantu itu tidak elit, pakai istilah ' asisten rumah tangga' atau 'babysitter' dong nodayo"

" Sudah Midorima-kun, sudah. Stop. Jangan ingatkan aku pada orang itu lagi.." mendadak Kuroko menitikkan air mata, dan wajahnya menjadi sendu.

Kuroko galau.

Midorima memandang bingung. Menengok minta bantuan pada Takao dan Himuro, mereka Cuma memasang muka maklum.

" Kenapa.. kenapa Kagami-kun harus pindah ke Amerika? Kenapa ia harus berhenti kerja disini? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku? KENAPAAA?" Kuroko malah lanjut curhat, makin terbawa emosi. Tangisnya makin kencangg, ia menutup kedua wajahnya

" Siapa Kagami?"

" Kagami itu pembantu disini sebelum kamu, Kuroko naksir dia" Takao menjawab dari samping

" Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau behenti saja jadi manajer kalian! Aku mau mengejar Kagami-kun ke Amerika saja!" Kuroko tiba – tiba berbalik dan kabur menuju jendela, hendak lompat dari sana.

" Hei, hentikan! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Jangan berbuat hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu!" dengan refleks atletnya, Midorima langsung menahan Kuroko yang sudah setengah memanjat ke jendela.

"TIDAKKKK! KAGAMI-KUNNN!"

Takao dan Himuro Cuma diam ditempat, memandang keributan didepan mereka.

" Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" desis Midorima, berusaha menahan Kuroko sekuat tenaga.

" Tapi.." Takao memandangnya bingung

" Tidak ada tapi – tapian!"

" Tapi ini 'kan lantai satu. Kalau dia lompat dari jendela, terus kenapa?"

Tangan Midorima langsung lepas dari Kuroko yang otomatis jadi jatuh terjerembab, setengah menggantung di jendela.

Pantas saja mereka seperti itu, manajer mereka saja kacau begini..

.

" Maaf, aku terbawa suasana" Kuroko yang sekarang sudah tenang menyesap teh yang dibuatkan oleh Midorima. Midorima mendengus.

" Kau itu 'kan manajer, harusnya lebih berwibawa dong. Lihat, artis – artismu jadi begitu – "

" Begitu apa?" Takao memasang wajah malaikatnya

" – Begitu manisnya.. eh bukan!" Midorima terkesiap sadar. " Lihat mereka! Jadi tukang bohong begini! Sebagai manajer, seharusnya kamu mendidik mereka dengan benar!"

" Ehh, tidak apa – apa 'kan" sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

" Lah apa – apa dong!"

" Yang penting kan, profitnya banyak ini" Kuroko mengipasi dirinya dengan uang lembar seratus ribuan.

Midorima gigit uang receh.

.

" Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong Himuro-kun, Tadi aku diberitahu pihak televisi, katanya acara 'Dapur Tampan'mu ratingnya kalah dari acara ' Masak Bareng Mukkun'"

"APAAAH?"

Himuro berteriak ala sinetron

" Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa muka gantengku kalah?" Himuro panik. Midorima pokerface. Sejak kapan acara masak saingannya pake muka?

" Entahlah, mungkin masakannya" Kuroko menjawab masih dengan wajah datarnya

" Jadi maksudmu masakan Sakurai kalah!?"

Midorima makin pokerface.

Mungkin yang bermasalah memang pembawa acaranya..

.

" Tatsu-chan, pembawa acara 'Masak Bareng Mukkun' 'kan Murasakibara Atsushi yang tinggi ganteng itu, dia _**beneran**_ bisa masak lagi" Takao yang daritadi kalem tiba –tiba berceletuk

" maksudmu dia lebih ganteng dari aku?"

" Eh, nggak kok, maksudku.. mungkin kamu Cuma kalah tinggi?"

Takao, bukan itu masalahnya

.

" Pokoknya kau harus memikirkan cara untuk menangani masalah ini. Aku mau keluar dulu" Kuroko dengan cueknya berdiri dan kemudian berjalan pergi

" Loh, kau 'kan baru pulang, Tet-chan? Kau mau kemana lagi?"

" jangan hentikan aku Takao – kun,untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepianku setelah ditinggal kagami-kun, satu – satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah minum – minum"

Midorima tidak menyangka dengan muka polos seperti itu, Kuroko adalah tipe orang yang suka mabuk – mabukan.

" kalau begitu, aku pergi ke maji Burger dulu ya"

" Heh? Sejak kapan restoran fastfood seperti Maji Burger menyediakan minuman beralkohol?" Midorima tidak suka makan di restoran fastfood, tapi ia tahu disana tidak menjual bir dan semacamnya.

" Siapa bilang aku mau minum yang begituan? Maksudku minum – minum itu, ya minum vanilla milkshake"

Mabuk milkshake rupanya

.

Midorima sudah semakin terbiasa bekerja di rumah Takao dan Himuro. Sehari – hari mengurusi kebutuhan mereka yang egois, Midorima sudah semakin menganggap pekerjaannya sebagai bagian dari rutinitasnya.

Teman – teman sekolahnya penasaran, karena ia selalu langsung pulang begitu bel berbunyi. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan pekerjaannya itu pada orang lain.

Seperti hari ini saja, di sekolah, ia sibuk memikirkan menu makan malam untuk Takao, Himuro dan Kuroko.

" Midorima! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Ia lupa, tadi ia sedang mendengarkan celotehan miyaji – senpai

" Maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.."

" Ini nih! Ini! Koleksi baruku! Barang limited editionku! Figurine Takao!"

" Oh"

(GUE UDAH PUNYA KOK)

" terus ini! CD single terbaru Takao yang ada tanda tangannya!"

" Waw"

( GUE UDAH PUNYA, EMPAT MALAH)

" Sama ini! Dakimakura ( guling peluk) Takao!"

" Eh?"

(DEMI APA ITU KAN BARANG RARE YANG GUE AJA KEABISANNNNNNNNN)

" Fufu, bagaimana?"

" Yah, bagus kok"

" Seperti biasa, reaksimu selalu saja datar, kau memang tidak cocok dengan hal – hal begini ya" Miyaji cemberut, sambil membereskan kembali barang koleksinya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya benar – benar menginginkan sesuatu"

.

Di rumah Takao, pulang sekolah..

"HUWAAAAAAA! AKU 'KAN JUGA PENGENNNN! PENGEN BANGETTT! HUWAAA! DAKIMAKURA TAKAO YANG RARE ITUUU, MAUUUUUU!"

Rupanya Midorima sibuk menangis sambil terduduk dilantai, didepan Takao yang seperti biasa hobi bermalas – malasan di sofanya. Entah kenapa Midorima malah curhat ke Takao, yang dari ekspresinya kelihatan terganggu karena acara membaca majalahnya terganggu.

" MAU, MAU MAUUU! HARUSNYA TADI KUCURI AJA DARI MIYAJI SENPAI HUWAAAA!" Midorima makin tertunduk sambil berteriak teriak tidak jelas.

"DIAM!" kata Takao akhirnya, ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar tangisan bising Midorima. " Shin-chan, kau tidak perlu dakimakura itu, kan kau sudah punya yang asli untuk dipeluk"

" Oh ya? Mana?"

Kali ini, giliran Takao yang ingin menangis

.

" Dengar, soal dakimakura itu nanti kumintakan, tapi satu hal yang perlu kutekankan.." Takao mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan hidung Midorima.

" Kamu sadar 'kan Takao yang kamu sukai itu aku? Takao Kazunari si super idol ini?"

" Super idol?"

" Iya"

" Kamu?"

" He – eh"

" Tapi kerjamu kok tiap hari Cuma malas – malasan di sofa aja?"

Benar juga sih.

" Sembarangan! Walaupun tidak kelihatan, tapi aku dan Himuro ini selalu sibuk bekerja tahu setiap harinya!"

.

" Aku tidak mau percaya pada tukang tipu sepertimu"

" Huh, kau sendiri juga tukang bohong kan? Mau kubeberkan rahasiamu ke anak –anak sekolahmu?"

" Eh, jangan!"

Tiba – tiba Iphone Takao berbunyi. Rupanya ada pesan masuk dari Himuro.

Takao tiba – tiba mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang.

" hei, kalau kau masih belum percaya aku ini Takao asli, ayo ikut aku sekarang"

" Aku menolak"

" Hei! Ayolah!"

" Aku harus menonton siaran ulang drama Takao sekarang. Aku sibuk"

" nanti kukasih merchandise dan kumpulan foto yang langka deh"

Hening sejenak.

" Aku siap – siap dulu"

.

" Ini dimana?" Midorima melirik kiri – kanan. Ia dan Takao baru saja memasuki gedung entah gedung apa.

" Ini tempat pemotretan. Hari ini aku bekerja disini" Takao tersenyum. " Lihat, itu Himuro dan Kuroko!"

Himuro tampak sudah siap dengan dandanan dan kostumnya untuk pemotretan ini. Kuroko berdiri disampingnya, terlihat dengan tenang sedang membriefing Himuro tentang pekerjaannya kali ini.

" Takao, kau terlambat!" sapa Himuro saat melihat Takao berjalan menghampirinya.

" Maaf, maaf, aku nyaris lupa tadi hehe"

Mata Himuro beralih pada Midorima

"Midorima-kun ikut juga? Tumben"

" Aku dipaksa ikut sama dia" Midorima menunjuk Takao disampingnya.

Apapun demi merchandise dan foto langka Takao-nya.

.

" Takaocchi! Himurocchi!"

Seorang pria berwajah tampan berambut pirang alay tiba – tiba datang menghampiri rombongan Takao, Himuro, Kuroko dan Midorima.

" Kise! Lama nggak ketemu!"

" Iya, udah lama nggak ketemu ya-ssu! Kangennya~"

Kise melirik Midorima yang berdiri disamping Takao

" Ini siapa? Model baru ya ssu?" Ia mencondongkan badannya kedepan, mengamati Midorima dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

" Eh bukan,aku.."

" Wah, kau tampan juga! Sepertinya bakal populer! Salam kenal, namaku Kise Ryouta, model disini juga ssu!" pemuda berambut kuning didepannya berkedip genit. Midorima langsung eneg.

Yah tapi paling tidak dia kelihatan ceria dan polos, seperti Takao nya..

" Bukan Ki-chan, dia itu pembantu baruku" sergah Takao tiba – tiba. Walaupun kelihatan tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya ia tidak suka 'pembantu'nya didekati Kise.

" Pembantu? Dia?" ulang Kise

" Iya"

" Ohhh, bilang dong dari tadi! Aku nggak perlu sok baik ke dia kan! Huh.. bikin capek saja, kukira model baru"

He?

Dan mendadak sifat Kise langsung berubah 180 derajat.

" Pembantu, belikan aku minum dong, aku haus. Nggak pake lama ya"

" Enak aja, gue bukan pembantu lo ya"

Benar, Midorima masih punya yang namanya harga diri.

" Pembantu Takaocchi ya pembantu ku juga. Ayo cepat, aku capek nih daritadi harus ngomong ssu ssu mulu dari tadi. Huh, memangnya aku tukang susu apa.. jadi haus deh"

Tolong, Midorima masih punya yang namanya harga diri. Tapi pria didepannya ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak tahu malu.

Memang pantas jadi teman Takao dan Himuro deh..

.

Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, model papan atas yang sangat terkenal dengan imagenya yang polos,ramah tapi berkharisma.

Siapa sangka, sosok aslinya..

Ternyata egois, berego tinggi, dan suka mengeluh. Walaupun cerewetnya sama saja sih..

Memerhatikan Kise yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Takao dan Himuro di bangku yang disediakan untuk mereka, sambil menggenggam erat kaleng minuman yang dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis tadi, Midorima langsung menarik satu kesimpulan di kepalanya.

" Semua idol itu.. ternyata aslinya seperti ini ya.."

Nggak semua kok, Midorima. Cuma di fanfic ini aja.

.

" Ohh.. jadi pembantumu itu tadinya fansmu, tapi terus dia tau sifat aslimu? Asyiknyaaaaa.." Kise mulai bergosip dengan Takao

" Lah asik apanya Ki-chan?"

" Iya, tau nggak, kemaren aku ditilang ama polisi guanteng! Mana pas kukedipin dia salting lagi, hihi, pengen deh rasanya jadiin dia pembantuku juga.. emang sih, kulitnya gosong rada dakian gitu, tapi malah jadi tambah gemes 'kan, buat ngejadiin dia budak. Eh tapi nggak jadi ding, ntar dia tau sifat asliku lagi~ aku kan malu~"

" Ih iya ki-chan, ntar dia jadi kayak Shin-chan lagi. Dia bahkan nganggep aku dan 'Takao' itu beda.."

" Nah itu dia, kasian kan dia. Tuh kan jadi pengen ketemu lagi, ntar minta ditilang lagi ah!"

Mendengar percakapan tidak manusiawi mereka, Midorima hanya bisa pura – pura tuli, dan berdoa untuk polisi dakian yang tadi disebutkan Kise, semoga dia dilindungi dari godaan syaitan syaitan yang terkutuk seperti mereka ini.

.

" Himurocchi, pemotretan kita kali ini bareng Murasakibaracchi juga lho"

" Apa? Murasakibara Atsushi yang itu?" Himuro gigit jari. "Beraninya dia muncul didepanku setelah mengalahkan acara masakku.."

" eh? Tapi dia orangnya baik loh, Himurocchi~"

" Aku tidak peduli! Biar kulabrak dia"

Dari pintu masuk studio pemotretan, terdengar suara ribut – ribut.

" Murasakibara Atsushi sudah datang~"

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan tinggi dua meter lebih muncul dengan muka bosan, sambil mengunyah snack momoginya.

" Maaf telat" katanya, walaupun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

" Murasakibara Atsushi!" Himuro langsung bergegas menghampiri pria tersebut. Midorima hanya bisa ketar – ketir dari posisinya disebelah Takao.

_Himuro tidak akan mengapa – apakan cowok itu ..kan ya?_

" Heh? Siapa kau?" Murasakibara hanya menatap lesu pada Himuro yang mendongak dibawahnya

" Aku Himuro Tatsuya, pembawa acara Dapur Tampan sainganmu. Kamu tidak tahu aku?" Himuro mendelik tajam

'_Eh.. kok dilihat dari dekat dia ganteng juga ya.. ehhh tidak! sadar Himuro! Yang paling ganteng di dunia ini kamu! Jangan termakan perangkapnya!'_

Batin Himuro sibuk berkecamuk sendiri

" Ah.. Ohh" Murasakibara tampak tenang, mengingat ingat nama tersebut. " dapur Tampan yang itu toh"

" Iya. Jangan senang dulu ya, mentang – mentang berhasil mengalahkan rating acaraku"

" Heehh.. itu bukan salahku kan? Itu kan karena kamunya saja yang tidak bisa masak"

Jlebb. Tepat sasaran.

Midorima berterima kasih Tuhan masih menciptakan makhluk jujur blak – blakan yang bisa mengatakan itu tepat langsung ke muka Himuro.

" Emm...e..apa.." Himuro tampak tertohok mendengar perkataan Murasakibara barusan

" Iya, kamu bohongan kan masaknya? Dari caramu memegang pisau saja sudah ketahuan bohongnya.."

" Euh, itu –" Himuro tidak terima, tapi apa daya itu faktanya. Akhirnya ia mendapat ide.

" Ayo kita berdua duel masak! Mempertaruhkan acara masing – masing!"

Takao, Kise dan Midorima melongo. Duel masak? Ciyus tuh?

" Boleh saja" Murasakibara masih berekspresi malas. " Aku tidak peduli, tapi aku tidak suka acaramu itu"

" Baik! Pokoknya yang kalah acaranya harus diberhentikan!"

Semua yang ada disana sontan bertepuk tangan, walaupun bingung.

.

" Aku sudah menghubungi produser, katanya acara duel masaknya kemungkinan baru bisa diadakan berapa minggu lagi.." Himuro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi disebelah Takao dan Kise

" Lalu apa rencanamu Tatsu-chan? Kalau begini bisa – bisa kau kalah"

" tenang saja, aku juga sudah memanggil chef nomor satu dari perancis untuk mengajar masak"

" Wah kamu mau belajar masak dari dia?"

" bukan aku, tapi Sakurai"

Jadi kamu nggak niat masak sama sekali toh..

.

Acara pemotretan berjalan lancar, walaupun Himuro dan Murasakibara sempat gontok – gontokan. Himuro yang ditaruh disamping Murasakibara selalu berusaha mendorong atau menghalangi Murasakibara dari fokus kamera. Tapi karena Murasakibara lebih tinggi darinya, maka yang ada dia malah balas disikut oleh Murasakibara, yang dengan seenaknya mengistirahatkan tangannya diatas kepala Himuro. untungnya setelah dipisahkan, mereka bisa kembali bersikap profesional.

Takao dan Kise sendiri ditaruh di tengah, berpose ceria dan inosen, yang menjamin semua orang yang melihatnya bisa mabuk moe.

Andai saja mereka tahu sifat aslinya..

" Shin-chan, gimana aku tadi? Imut kan? Menggemaskan kan?" setelah pemotretan selesai, Takao menempel – nempel pada Midorima yang dari tadi menyaksikan jalannya pemotretan. " Sekarang kamu sudah mengakuiku sebagai Takao asli kan? Super idol kan?"

" Biasa saja"

Midorima kalem.

Takao jatuh.

.

Malam itu, Midorima menemukan Takao setengah tertidur di sofa, tempat bermalas – malasan kesukaannya.

" jangan tidur disini, nanti kau bisa masuk angin!" Midorima menggoyang – goyangkan badan Takao yang terbaring diatas sofa.

" Ummm.. tapi aku ngantuk shinchannn..." Takao menggeliat, matanya setengah tertutup. "

" Pindah kekamar sana!"

" Nggak bisa gerak.. gendong aku shinchannnn~"

Midorima mengehembuskan napasnya.

" Dasar.. merepotkan saja"

Ia pun meraih badan Takao yang ternyata lebih ringan dari kelihatannya, dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

" Hmm.." Takao setengah mengigau, balik memegang erat baju Midorima

" Humf.. sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah bekerja keras hari ini ya"

Dari balik semua omelannya, tak ada yang dapat melihat senyum tipis yang mencuat diwajah Midorima.

Tak ada, kecuali Himuro yang dari tadi diam – diam berdiri di pojokan ruangan, mengamati kedua orang itu sambil ikut tersenyum. Di tangannya, terlihat buku masak yang dikarang oleh Murasakibara Atsushi.

.

Besoknya Takao memberi Midorima foto -fotonya hasil pemotretan kemarin yang sudah jadi. Dan yang terjadi, tentu saja..

" OMG TAKAOOOOOOO!" Midorima berfanboy ria dengan mata bling – bling, berbeda dengan reaksinya saat melihat langsung pemotretannya.

" KYAA IMUTT! MENGGEMASKAN DEH!"

Takao menghela napas.

Ah, sudahlah..

Takao sudah menyerah..

.

* * *

**SEASON 1 END HERE! YEAY!**

**LoL tujuh ribu kata dan baru season 1..kayak sinetron indonesia yang nggak abis-abis../ups**

**Adegan gendong menggendong tadi, tolong bayangkan sesuka imajinasi kalian gayanya, apakah piggyback style, princess style, ataupun karung goni style. Bisa jadi adegan so sweet maupun adegan lawak, tergantung imajinasi kalian sendiri..**

**Tadinya mau oneshot, tapi ya nasib berkata lain, jadi dibagi dalam beberapa season fufu**

**Oh iya, fic ini bagian dari project penghancuran, pengOOCan, penistaan, dan semacamnya dari fandom – fandom yang kurang beruntung karena kami jamah MWAHAHAHAHAHA/uhuk/sebenernya sih/Cuma lagi pengen ngalay aja**

**Btw, tadinya si daki mau dibikin jadi artis juga, model iklan balsem atau salon penghitam kulit, Cuma yaaaa begitu deh/nasib berkata lain/naik elang**


	2. Chapter 2

" Shin-chan, makan malam hari ini apa?"

" Kare kesukaanmu"

" Asyikkk! Shin-chan tau aja deh, apa yang kumau! Aku sayanggggg banget sama Shin-chan!"

" Hei, jangan pegang – pegang! Aku lagi masak nih!"

" Sumpah, kalian berdua udah kayak suami istri pengantin baru"

* * *

**Aidoru Kara, Yurushimasu!**

**Season 2**

* * *

Takao Kazunari, salah seorang idol anggota duo TenshiS yang sangat populer, dimana CD single terbaru mereka dapat terjual lebih dari satu juta kopi dalam satu minggu. Seorang idol yang terkenal karena image cerah dan polosnya, yang keimutannya menandingi seorang malaikat asli sekalipun.

Midorima Shintarou, seorang siswa SMA biasa yang terkenal dengan imagenya yang perfect, dalam hal belajar, olahraga, maupun sifat. Seorang pangeran yang kalem, tenang, cool, yang menjalani hari – harinya seperti biasa, tanpa tertarik pada hal apapun yang menurutnya tidak berguna bagi masa depannya.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka, dua sosok manusia ini..

.. sekarang sedang sibuk bertengkar saling menjambak didapur rumah Takao.

" Makanya! Sudah kubilang aku ini Takao!"

" Kau dan 'Takao' itu beda!"

" Shin-chan jahat! tiran! Kacamata!

Semua terjadi karena satu komentar dari Himuro Tatsuya, teman serumah sekaligus partner Takao di TenshiS

" Sumpah, kalian berdua udah kayak suami istri pengantin baru"

Yang langsung dijawab Midorima dengan

" Enak saja, aku Cuma mau menikah dengan Takao. Bukan dengan bocah dekil ini"

Takao yang disebut sebut sebagai bocah dekil tentu saja tidak terima, dan terjadilah perkelahian barusan.

Berikut kilas balik dari episode – spisode sebelumnya:

Takao si idol super populer yang terkenal dengan image malaikatnya, sebenarnya adalah bocah sombong yang egois, dengan sifat yang sangat buruk, berkebalikan dengan sosoknya sebagai idol.

Midorima yang dikenal oleh teman – temannya sebagai anti-fan tenshiS, sebenarnya adalah fans berat Takao. Dengan kata lain, ia seorang closet otaku. Oh, dan jangan lupakan humu. Otaku humu dengan 2D complex.

Jadi, sang nasib membawa mereka berdua untuk bertemu, dannn.. beginilah jadinya. Midorima yang mengetahui sifat asli Takao, menganggap Takao sebagai penipu yang berpura – pura sebagai 'Takao' idolanya. Takao yang terbawa emosi karena diremehkan Midorima, akhirnya memperkerjakan cowok berambut hijau tersebut sebagai pembantu di rumahnya. Hal ini terjadi dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, entah mereka sudah bisa dibilang akrab atau malah..

" Kalau kau berisik lagi, kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan malam hari ini!" ancam Midorima

" Apaaa? Jangannnn! Huhu iyaaa aku yang salah deh, Shin-chann!" Takao tampak panik, sambil lalu memeluk perut cowok berkacamata yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

.. sebenarnya, mungkin mereka malah jadi terlalu akrab,

Kalau mengesampingkan obsesi Midorima pada Takao dua dimensinya.

.

" Kau ini semakin lama semakin kekanakan dan manja saja!" omel Midorima saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam mereka di meja makan.

" Aku kan memang masih anak – anak~" Takao mengunyah karenya dengan senyum merekah. " lagipula, sebagai idol terkenal yang super imut, boleh dong aku manja! Toh, semua orang pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanku~"

" Mati sana"

" Shin-chan jahat! kalau aku mati, nanti Takao yang kau suka itu juga mati tahu!"

Midorima kicep. Ia masih tidak mau mengakui Takao didepannya sebagai Takao.

"Tapi iya sih, kalau nggak ada Midorima-san, kita bisa mati kelaparan.." Himuro menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. " Terus nggak ada yang bersih – bersih, nyuci, jemur, masak, sama bisa disuruh – suruh"

Sebagai murid SMA kelas 1 biasa, kemampuan mengurus rumah Midorima memang sudah setara dengan kualifikasi pembantu level A.

" Huh, awalnya ku tidak mau bekerja disini, tapi kata Oha Asa pekerjaan ini feng shuinya bagus, jadi.." Midorima agak merona karena pujian Himuro barusan.

" Ih Shin-chan malu – malu kucing ya~"

" Diam kamu!"

" Sumpah, kalian berdua kayak.." Himuro belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, saat ditatap dengan garang oleh kedua temannya tersebut.

" Kayak apa!?" keduanya berteriak galak

" Kayak.. ibu dan anak kok"

Yah, paling tidak ,mereka jadi sedikit lebih akrab dari season kemaren..

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, manajer mereka, pulang larut malam itu. Saat mereka sudah menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan bersantai – santai seperti biasa sementara Midorima mencucui piring dan beres – beres.

" Kalian akan mendapatkan single baru", katanya, dengan ekspresi letih

" Wah, yang benar, tet-chan!?"

" Wah, akhirnya!"

" Single baru Tenshis?" Midorima ikut senang, membayangkan suara merdu Takaonya.

" Iya, semua ini karena Himuro – kun" Kuroko tersenyum. " Kalian jadi benar – benar terkenal sekarang"

" Aku?" Himuro menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Iya, karena acaramu dan Murasakibara – kun itu.."

.

" _Acara khusus hari ini, duel masak panas antara pembawa acara 'Dapur Tampan', Himuro tatsuya, dan pembawa acara 'Masak Bareng Mukkun', Murasakibara Atsushi! Menurut kabar, yang kalah, acaranya akan dihentikan! Bagaimanakah kira – kira hasil pertandingan ini? jangan beranjak dari televisi anda!"_

" _Tidak kusangka kau serius menerima tantanganku" Himuro tersenyum pada pria tinggi didepannya yang sekarang sedang mengenakan baju koki._

" _Kan kau yang menantangku dengan serius begitu, aku sih terima terima saja" balas Murasakibara kalem_

'_Padahal aku sebenarnya Cuma bercanda', Himuro membatin dalam hati._

_._

" _Mari kita lihat sisi tim Himuro tatsuya sekarang! Himuro-kun, apa yang sedang kau buat?" pembawa acara mengacungkan micnya pada Himuro yang berpose didepan stand masak timnya, yang terdiri dari dia dan Sakurai._

_Himuro mengibaskan poninya._

" _Ra-ha-sia~"_

" _Aduh! Gantengnya! Baiklah, kalau Murasakibara-kun?"_

" _Cremee brule dengan topping strawberry banana crispy" jawab Murasakibra tanpa beranjak dari kegiatan memasaknya yang terlihat profesional. Timnya terdiri dari dia dan Satsuki Momoi, asistennya yang berambut pink panjang._

" _Kya! Yang ini juga ganteng! Baiklah pemirsa, siapa kira – kira yang akan menang? Aduh, saya tidak sabar melihat hasil masakan orang – orang ganteng seperti mereka!"_

_Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, yang benar – benar memasak hanyalah Sakurai dan Murasakibara. Sementara Himuro sibuk berpose memasak kalau disorot kamera, dan Momoi hanya bisa membuat dapur Murasakibara terlihat makin berantakan._

_Tapi, yah, siapa peduli, yang penting dua kokinya ganteng.._

_( Lagi – lagi, acara masak macam apa ini?)_

_._

" _Waktunya habisss! Bisa kita lihat, disisi Himuro tersaji.. crepes black forest dan Murasakibara dengan Cremee brule dengan topping strawberry banana crispy nya! Dua – duanya benar – benar terlihat lezat dan menggiurkan! Seperti yang memasaknya, fufu.."_

" _Nah, ayo kita persilakan para juri untuk mencicipinya~"_

_Saat kamera sibuk menyorot para juri yang sedang menyantap masakan mereka berdua, Himuro dan Muraskibara berdiri bersebelahan dibelakang._

" _Apapun hasilnya, semoga yang terbaik yang menang ya, Murasakibara-kun" Himuro tersenyum lagi_

_Murasakibara balik menatapnya malas. " Apanya, kau kan sama sekali tidak memasak tadi. Dasar tukang bohong"_

" _Aku kan tidak bilang akan memasak"_

" _Tetap saja, aku tidak suka – " _

" _Apa ini? rupanya saat kita sedang sibuk dengan para juri, Himuro-kun dan Murasakibara-kun sedang sibuk berdebat! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Himuro-kun? Murasakibara-kun?" tiba – tiba kamera dan pembawa acara berbalik fokus pada mereka._

_Murasakibara langsung menjawab. " Dia tidak bisa ma.."_

_Dan mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh sentuhan jari telunjuk Himuro kini berdiri dihadapannya. Walaupun harus sedikit berjinjit agar tangannya dapat mencapai bibir Murasakibara._

" _Sssttt.." titah Himuro, dengan suara merdunya. " Biar aku yang bilang sendiri, Ok?"_

_Murasakibara tidak menyangka kalau Himuro tipe orang yang akan membeberkan rahasianya sendiri pada khalayak ramai seperti ini. tapi ia lalu mengangguk._

" _Apa apa? Ada apa Himuro-kun?" sementara pembawa acara tampak tidak sabaran dengan apa yang akan diutarakan Himuro._

" _Sebenarnya.." Himuro berkedip manis. " Dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku"_

_Hening._

_Semuanya tidak dapat berkata. Murasakibara melotot._

_Himuro tersenyum inosen seperti biasanya._

" _Hei!" Murasakibara akhirnya protes. " Jangan aneh – aneh, aku kan tadi mau bilang kalau kau itu —" _

_Dan bibirnya lalu dibungkam lagi, namun kali ini oleh kecupan singkat bibir Himuro pada bibirnya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, mereka berciuman, didepan semua kru acara yang melongo menyaksikan hal tersebut._

" _Dia mau bilang, kalau aku.. menerimanya"_

_Tanpa dikomando, semua orang yang ada disana pun kontan bertepuk tangan sambil berteriak heboh._

_Murasakibara masih shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa._

" _Tidak bisa dipercaya! Pertandingan panas ini ternyata berakibat cinlok pada kedua artis kita ini! Tapi karena mereka sama – sama ganteng.. mereka sangat serasi! Kyaa! Ternyata Murasakibara agresif juga, menyatakan perasaannya di tengah acara seperti ini! Mari kita doakan agar mereka berbahagia kedepannya!" pembawa acara sibuk berfan__boy ria (sebut saja nama pembawa acaranya Mibuchi Reo)_

_Para juri yang diacuhkan masih melongo._

_Acara pun berakhir tanpa ada komentar dari para juri, apalagi nilai dan kejelasan tentang siapa yang menang di acara tersebut. Yang penting, semuanya bahagia. _

_(TOLONG, INI SEBENARNYA ACARA MASAK MACAM APA?)_

_._

_Akibat kejadian itu, karir Himuro dan Murasakibara melejit. Mereka dielu – elukan sebagai pasangan paling sensasional abad ini. Bahkan, alih – alih dihentikan, mereka berdua pun diberi acara masak sendiri, khusus untuk mereka berdua, berjudul ' Dapur Cinta Takkun dan Mukkun'. Tentu saja dengan rating yang super tinggi._

_Murasakibara sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi berhubung karirnya langsung naik tingkatan dan ia serta Himuro ditawari menjadi bintang iklan snack Maiubo kesukaannya, ia akhirnya cuek. Walaupun ia harus bermesraan dengan Himuro apabila berada didepan publik._

_Yang jelas ia tahu betul, Himuro tatsuya itu.. iblis cerdik bertampang malaikat._

.

" Haha, tidak kusangka rencana dadakanku waktu itu bisa berdampak baik seperti ini" Himuro terkekeh mengingat semua kejadian barusan. Sekarang ia, Takao, Kuroko dan Midorima sedang duduk melingkar meja diatas karpet ruang tengah, berdiskusi.

" Kau memang bisa diandalkan Himuro-kun" Kuroko mengacungkan jempolnya.

Midorima hanya bisa merasa kasihan pada Murasakibara.

" Kalau begitu, apa aku juga pacaran ya~ biar aku bisa makin populer lagi.." Takao ikut – ikutan. Midorima memandangnya horor. Ia langsung memegang erat bahu Takao dengan ekspresi membunuh.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA KALAU TAKAO-KU PUNYA PACAR!"

" Arara.. Shin-chan jealous?" Takao berkedip jahil

" Enak saja! Tapi kalau Takao my angel punya pacar.. aku..mau bunuh diri saja!" Midorima tersedu – sedu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yah, secara tidak langsung dia mengakui kalau Takao didepannya sama dengan Takao idolanya.

" Yasudah, kalau begitu aku jadi pacar Shin-chan saja ah~!" Takao malah tertawa riang sambil memeluk Midorima dari depan, masih dalam posisi duduk. Nyaris saja Midorima jatuh terjerembab. Anak hyperaktif didepannya itu memang memiliki tenaga yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Yah, Midorima masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Takao menghabisi segerombolan preman berbadan besar sekaligus.

" Gimana Shin-chan? Kau senang kan?" Takao tersenyum sambil mendekati wajah Midorima lagi

" Aku menolak"

" Eh?"

" Mana mau aku pacaran dengan anak – anak sepertimu"

" Shin-chan tapi umur kita kan sama!"

" Maaf, tapi aku udah punya waifu" Midorima menunjuk foto Takao versi idola super inosen yang ia simpan disaku kemejanya.

" yang kau bilang waifu itu kan akuu! Akuu!"

Himuro dan Kuroko hanya memandang mereka bosan.

Bagaimanapun, adu argumentasi seperti ini terjadi hampir setiap hari. Sampai rasanya malas untuk menengahi mereka.

Mungkin pembaca juga sudah mulai bosan juga ya?

.

" Stop! Dengarkan aku dulu" Kuroko akhirnya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. " Takao-kun, aku sebenarnya punya proyek untukmu"

" Eh? Apa? Apa?" sahut Takao yang masih berada diatas pangkuan Midorima sehabis bertengkar tadi. Yah, Himuro dan Kuroko juga sudah kebal dengan pemandangan seperti ini kok..

" Jadi, single terbaru ini.." Kuroko menarik napas. " .. liriknya akan ditulis olehmu, Takao-kun"

" Apa!?"

Takao bergidik sambil merapatkan badannya pada Midorima. Midorima kesal, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mendorong anak didepannya jauh – jauh.

" Itu mustahil Tet-chan! Aku tidak bisa!"

" Tapi kalau kita bilang kau yang menulis liriknya, kepopuleranmu, dan penjualan single ini akan bertambah!" Kuroko menggebrak meja. " kau cukup membuat lirik percintaan yang manis, yang sesuai dengan image-mu!"

" Tapi aku tidak bisaaa!" Takao makin panik. " Kau kan tahu nilai bahasa jepangku jeblok?"

" Tenang saja, Takao" Himuro menepuk pundak Takao sambil tersenyum.

" Tatsu-chan! Ya, ya! Kau kan cerdas! Ada ide apa?"

" Kau tinggal menyuruh Midorima-kun saja yang bikin liriknya"

"Eh?"

Himuro tatsuya, jago memanfaatkan orang lain.

.

" Kenapa aku?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang tadi melorot.

" Soalnya kau kan fans berat Takao. Kau tinggal menulis lirik yang menurutmu akan ditulis oleh Takao malaikatmu itu~" Himuro mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Aku menolak"

" Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan lirik itu, aku akan memberikanmu bocoran Oha-Asa untuk sebulan"

Midorima agak tergoda.

" Dan kalau hasilnya bagus, akan kuberi merchandise Takao apapun yang kau minta"

Sial. Midorima menunduk kalah.

Dari dulu, strategi ini selalu berhasil mengerjainya.

.

" Jadi sepakat ya! Midorima-kun yang akan mengerjakan liriknya!"

" Yeay!" Himuro dan Takao berhigh five.

Midorima cemberut.

" Deadlinenya minggu depan ya, Midorima-kun"

" Benar kata Oha Asa tadi pagi.. ini hari yang sial bagi Cancer. Kau akan mendapatkan limpahan tanggung jawab yang semaunya"

" Ah, Midorima-kun ini" Kuroko tersenyum tipis. " aku juga nonton oha-asa tadi pagi kok. Katanya, untuk aquarius, manfaatkanlah semua yang ada disekelilingmu"

Oha-Asa memang selalu benar

.

Sejak saat itu Midorima berkelana untuk berlatih membuat lirik. Bertapa di gunung, berguru pada kakek mesum berkacamata hitam yang membawa – bawa tempurung kura – kura. Nggak ding, dia hanya jadi sering melamun, mencari inspirasi untuk lirik lagu tersebut.

Sikapnya yang seperti orang galau itu, mengakibatkan munculnya kesalahpahaman bagi orang – orang disekitarnya.

Bagi mereka, Midorima seperti sedang jatuh cinta.

Jelas, satu sekolah langsung geger karena Midorima yang dingin itu bisa sampai jatuh cinta. Malah sebenarnya ia sudah digosipkan sebagai humu. Yah, walaupun nggak salah juga sih..

Ootsubo, sebagai senpai yang cukup dekat dengan Midorima, akhirnya memberanikan diri menanyakan tentang hal tersebut.

" Mido, kok kamu kayak galau gitu sih? Lagi mikirin apa?"

Midorima diam.

" Mido?"

" Kupikir aku telah benar – benar mengenalnya.."

" Hah?" Kenal? Kenal siapa?

" Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menyalurkannya lewat kata – kata"

Kata- kata? Hmm? Tunggu sebentar.. apa itu artinya..

MIDORIMA MAU NEMBAK CEWEK!?

(Bukan, dia Cuma galau tentang lirik buat Takao kok)

" Mi..Mido? tunggu, apa maksudmu.."

" Apa ini artinya aku tidak benar – benar mencintainya?"

_Karena itu aku tidak bisa menulis lirik yang benar – benar menggambarkannya?_

_Sebagai fans sejati, aku merasa tidak berguna_

_Apa karena Takao adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling perfect minta ampun yang turun dari langit sana, sampai kata – kata dari bahasa manusia tidak mampu mengungkapkan keimutannya?_

Midorima menunduk penuh kegalauan. Ootsubo langsung merasa seperti tersambar petir.

" MIDORIMA!" Ootsubo memegang bahu Midorima panik. " Tenang saja! Aku berada dipihakmu! Dia pasti mengerti! Pasti tersampaikan kok!"

Ootsubo berteriak setengah terharu. Midorima, Midorima yang itu, curhat padanya masalah percintaannya!

Midorima akhirnya menaikkan kembali pandangannya. Ia menatap ootsubo dengan mata bersinar.

" Senpai..benarkah?"

" Tentu saja! Kau mungkin tidak sesempurna yang orang bayangkan, tapi dia pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya! Termasuk semua kelemahanmu!"

" Apa.. adanya?"

" Benar, karena itulah kau juga menyukainya 'kan? Karena kau juga mencintai orang itu apa adanya!"

Aku mencintai Takao.. apa adanya?

Tiba – tiba terlintas wajah asli Takao idolanya, dengan kata lain, Takao yang biasanya. Bocah songong tukang tipu yang seenaknya itu.

Midorima langsung geleng – geleng kepala.

" Tidak, tidak, jangan pikirkan si bocah dekil itu lagi.." gumam Midorima.

Dan sayangnya, Ootsubo mendengarnya.

'_BOCAH?'_ Ootsubo melotot. _Jangan – jangan, orang yang Midorima sukai itu.. Midorima itu.. LOLICON!?_

Ootsubo nyaris pingsan, ngeri membayangkannya. Midorima malah mendapatkan ide dari percakapan ambiguaynya dengan senpainya tadi.

" Yang penting aku cukup jadi diriku 'kan? Senpai!"

Ootsubo mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Midorima langsung pergi menghilang. Ootsubo Cuma bisa menatap punggung Midorima dengan nanar.

" Aku doakan semoga kamu bahagia.. Midorima.."

" Walaupun.. umur kalian berbeda jauh.."

Sepertinya, ootsubo-senpai benar – benar salah paham sesalah – salahnya.

.

Setelah begadang selama beberapa hari ditambah gangguan dari Takao yang penasaran dan Himuro yang menjahilinya, Midorima akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan lirik keramatnya tersebut.

Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan lirik buatannya itu sih.

Tapi mau membuat ulang juga sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, karena besok siang lirik tersebut sudah harus jadi dan ia antarkan dengan selamat tepat waktu ke Takao. Dan sekarang jam dinding di kamar Midorima telah menunjukkan waktu tepat jam sembilan malam.

Merasa gelisah, akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan malam sebentar, sekalian refreshing. Pilihannya jatuh ke taman yang berada dekat dengan rumahnya.

Saat ia sampai, taman tersebut dalam keadaan sepi. Wajar, berhubung sekarang sudah cukup larut malam. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya disana. Akhirnya ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman tersebut, sambil memandangi kertas yang berisi lirik buatannya.

" Apa lirik ini cukup ya.." Midorima bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Gimana ya, ini kan pertama kalinya dia membuat lirik. Apalagi buat yang tercinta.

(bukan, bukan Takao yang 'itu')

" Hah.. semoga dia suka" menggigil karena suhu dimalam hari yang turun cukup drastis, Midorima memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang.

Namun saat ia akan melangkah pergi, ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan sedang berdiri tepat beberapa meter didepannya. Aneh juga di maam hari seperti ini masih ada orang lain di taman seperti ini. Dan yang menarik perhatian Midorima adalah, mata pria itu yang berbeda warna. Yang satu semerah darah, dan satu lagi kuning keemasan seperti rembulan yang bersinar diatas mereka. Mata hijau Midorima bertatapan selama beberapa detik dengan kedua mata heterokromatik tersebut, sebelum...

Angin menerpa tubuh mereka berdua, dan kertas lirik yang ia bawa terlepas dari tangan Midorima, terbang menembus langit malam.

Kertas tersebut jatuh tepat dibawah kaki sang cowok bermata beda warna, yang mengambilnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Dan membacanya.

Midorima panik.

Gawat, kalau ketahuan aku membawa lirik cinta – cintaan alay seperti itu, atau yang lebih parah, ketahuan kalau aku yang membuatnya, bisa hancur reputasiku!

Sial sekali nasibnya malam ini.

Setengan gemetaran, ia melangkah maju mendekati cowok didepannya yang lebih pendek darinya itu, berusaha meminta kembali lirik buatannya.

" Em.. maaf, kertasnya.."

" Payah"

Midorima terkejut mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari cowok itu.

" Eh?"

" Ini lirik lagu 'kan? Payah banget, ngga artistik sama sekali, yang bikin pasti Cuma bisa ngegombal. Alay"

Dan berturut – turut keluarlah kata – kata hinaan, meluncur dari mulut kecil cowok itu. Yang tentu saja langsung ngejleb, menusuk tepat ke hati Midorima sebagai pembuat lirik tersebut.

" Ini sampah"

Dan dengan melodramatisnya, cowok itu berjalan melewati Midorima sambil membuang kertas itu dengan tatapan yang oh-sombongnya-minta-dibunuh. Begitu Midorima yang lepas dari shocknya berbalik, cowok itu telah menghilang dari taman tersebut.

" Apa – apaan, dia itu.."

Memang, ini pertama kalinya Midorima membuat lirik. Dan ia mengakui bahwa liriknya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Tapi nggak perlu sejahat itu juga kali mengomentari hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa malam ini?

Tiba – tiba Midorima merasakan amarahnyamenggebu – gebu. Ia tidak terima dikatai begitu oleh pria pendek sok tau itu!

Mengatai liriknya, sama saja dengan menghina cintanya pada Takao!

Dalam luapan emosinya, Midorima tersenyum licik untuk pertama kalinya.

" Lihat saja, akan kutunjukkan lirik yang pasti akan membuatnya bungkam"

.

Midorima menghabiskan malam terakhirnya sebelum deadline dengan merevisi ulang dari awal lirik buatannya, walaupun menyita waku tidurnya. Pokoknya ia menuangkan semua cinta, perasaan, emosi, dan kreatifitasnya demi lirik tersebut.

Tepat di hari rekaman, dengan bangga ia membawa lirik itu ke tempat rekaman, sepulang sekolah. Namun ternyata, lagi – lagi ada gangguan dalam perjalanan.

Lucky item Midorima hari itu yang berupa gelas kaca, jatuh dan pecah berkeping – keping saat ia sedang menuruni tangga sekolahnya. Midorima hanya bisa menjerit pasrah, apalagi Kuroko sudah meneleponnya berkali – kali dan mewanti–wanti agar ia segera sampai di studio rekaman. Terpaksa ia mengacuhkan pecahan lucky itemnya tersebut (dan membiarkan petugas kebersihan saja yang membereskannya, sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab) dan segera capcus ke studio naik taksi.

Cuma memang namanya sial, taksi yang ia tumpangi kena tilang oleh polisi karena menerjang lampu merah (atas paksaan mido dengan alasan buru – buru). Taksi tertahan ditepi jalan setelah diberhentikan oleh pak polisi yang dengan beraninya berdiri ditengah jalan menghadang taksi tersebut.

" Kalian paham apa kesalahan kalian?" suara berat pak polisi tersebut terdengar saat supir taksi yang ditumpangi Midorima membuka kaca jendelanya.

" Ehm.. i-iya pak" supir taksi hanya bisa tergagap menghadapi pak polisi bertampang garang seperti preman itu.

Midorima menatap sebal pada polisi tersebut. Nggak tahu apa orang lagi buru – buru, pikirnya egois. Tapi setelah dilihat – lihat kok, pak polisinya remang ya? Maksudnya, kulitnya gelap – gelap dakian gitu.. kayak pernah denger dimanaaa, gitu..

" Kamu kena denda! Sebentar, saya tulis surat tilangnya dulu.." pak polisi itupun tanpa basa basi mengeluarkan buku tilangnya dari saku dan.. srett, sesuatu terjatuh dari buku tersebut, berbentuk sebuah kertas yang melayang tepat kearah kursi penumpang, yang langsung dipungut oleh Midorima.

Midorima melotot.

Foto Kise Ryouta!?

Kise yang.. Kise yang itu!?

_(cuplikan season sebelumnya)_

_Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, model papan atas yang sangat terkenal dengan imagenya yang polos,ramah tapi berkharisma._

_Siapa sangka, sosok aslinya.._

_Ternyata egois, berego tinggi, dan suka mengeluh. Walaupun cerewetnya sama saja sih.._

" _Iya, tau nggak, kemaren aku ditilang ama polisi guanteng! Mana pas kukedipin dia salting lagi, hihi, pengen deh rasanya jadiin dia pembantuku juga.. emang sih, kulitnya gosong rada dakian gitu, tapi malah jadi tambah gemes 'kan, buat ngejadiin dia budak. Eh tapi nggak jadi ding, ntar dia tau sifat asliku lagi~ aku kan malu~"_

Otak Midorima langsung mereka ulang pertemuannya dengan si model terkenal Kise Ryota tersebut. Yang sebenarnya sih ia berharap ia tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi.

Dan kenapa si polisi ini bisa punya foto Kise?

Jangan – jangan..

" Oi, kembalikan!" polisi remang tersebut rupanya baru menyadari kalau fotonya terjatuh ketangan Midorima. Ia berlagak seperti preman sedang memalak, padahal ia kan polisi. Mukanya memang remang, tapi masih bisa terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

" Pak polisi.. jangan – jangan.." Midorima langsung turun dari taksi, dan berdiri menatap polisi tersebut dengan mata penuh kecurigaan. Pak polisi yang ditatap pun hanya bisa kicep.

" Jangan – jangan.. kamu fans Kise ya?"

JGERRRR

Si polisi bak pencuri yang ketahuan sedang maling jemuran. Yah gimana mau berkelit, orang dari saku polisi itu.. terlihat masih banyak terselip foto – foto Kise lainnya.

Ia pun jatuh berlutut menerima serangan tuduhan Midorima

" Bukan begitu! Ini.. ini semua barang sitaan! Aku bukan humu! Aku nggak suka idol cowok!" rupanya dia masih mencoba mencari alasan, walaupun tampak pasrah.

Midorima pun ikut duduk dan menepuk pundak polisi itu.

" Tenang saja, tidak apa – apa kok" Midorima menatapnya dengan mata serius. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya.

" Karena sebenarnya aku juga..!"

Midorima pun memamerkan kumpulan foto Takao koleksinya yang selalu ia bawa – bawa di sakunya kapanpun dan kemanapun. Sekali lagi diingatkan, Takao yang versi idol ya, bukan versi rumahan.

Aomine balik menatap Midorima dengan mata berbinar.

"WE'RE FRIENDS!"

Mereka lalu berjabat tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara si supir taksi langsung tancap gas dan kabur sebelum Midorima dan polisi itu sadar dari dunia mereka dengan misdirectionnya (sebut saja nama supir itu Mayuzumi Chihiro)

.

" Sialan! Si supir itu kabur sebelum gue tilang!" pak polisi, yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui namanya adalah Aomine Daiki, setelah berkenalan dengan Midorima barusan, menendang – nendang trotoar.

" Iya anjrit, aku mesti buru – buru ke studio lagi sekarang!" Midorima ikut marah – marah. Masalahnya, dari tadi tidak ada taksi lain yang lewat. Entah mereka sedang sibuk demo didepan gedung DPR atau memang mereka menjauhi daerah kekuasaan Aomine ini..

" Lo sih tadi tau – tau gue jadi lupa kan ah lepas deh mangsa gue! Lagian lo ngapain sih buru – buru ke studio gitu! Studio apaan? Studio foto? Narsis lu"

" Studio rekaman tau! Iya soalnya.." Midorima berpikir sejenak.

" Eh.. kamu mau nggak, ketemu sama Kise?"

.

" Wanjir, gue bilang gue emang pengen banget ketemu Kise lagi, tapi nggak gini juga kali caranya!" teriak Aomine dengan napas tersengal – sengal.

Rupanya ia kini sedang menarik sepeda yang tersambung dengan gerobak yang dinaiki Midorima. Tampak familiar?

" Ya lo sih masa polisi nggak punya motor polisi atau mobil polisi sih? Kendaraan yang nganggur yang kita temuin Cuma ada ini tau!"

" Men mana gue tau, motor gue kan lagi dibengkel! Ergh.." Aomine makin sesak napas saat melihat ada tanjakan yang harus didaki didepan matanya. Gowes, gowes..

" Udah cepetan jangan banyak omong biar kita cepet sampe dan lo ketemu Kise!"

Gowes, gowes, gowes.

Yang namanya fans itu, rela berkorban demi idolnya.

.

" Midorima –kun! Lama banget sih nyampenya! Udah ditunggu dari tadi nih!" begitu sampai, mereka langsung dihadang oleh sosok Kuroko dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

" Maaf, tadi ada gangguan sedikit di jalan.. aku dibantu sama pak polisi ini" jawab Midorima kalem, sambil menunjuk Aomine yang masih ngos – ngosan dibelakangnya.

" Woi.. hosh.. gue mau nganter lo karena.. hosh.. lo janji bakal nemuin gue sama Kise! Awas kalo.. hosh.. lo boong" Aomine sudah kelihatan mau rubuh, namun masih bisa mengancam

" Kise – kun? Kalau Kise – kun sih ada di dalam.."

" SERIUS!?" Aomine yang tadi seperti mau mati langsung segar bugar dan joget kegirangan. Tak lupa sisiran dan bedakan sebelum bertemu dengan idolanya tersebut.

Kuroko menatapnya jijik.

" Midorima – kun, lain kali kalau bawa teman pilih – pilih dong.."

.

" Shin – chan! Lamaaa! Aku sudah tunggu dari tadii!" begitu masuk kedalam studio, giliran Takao, Himuro dan Kise yang menyambut mereka.

" Loh, itu siapa?"

Aomine yang ditunjuk ternyata sedang megap – megap memandangi sosok Kise idolanya yang sedang berdiri didepannya dan tampak bersinar.

" Tadi dia membantuku sampai kesini, dia.." belum selesai Midorima menjelaskan, Aomine langsung melesat maju dan memegang tangan Kise.

" A.. aku Aomine Daiki dari kepolisian divisi lalu lintas! Um.. a..aku penggemar beratmu.. rasanya terharu berbicara langsung denganmu!" Aomine langsung nyerocos dengan gagapnya.

Hening.

Kise menatapnya sejenak.

Mido ikut megap – megap, khawatir Kise membuka sifat aslinya didepan polisi malang ini.

" Ohh, iya, waktu itu saya pernah ditilang sama pak polisi kan? Aku masih ingat-ssu! Jadi rupanya pak polisi penggemarku! Kyaa! Aku juga senang sekali-ssu!"

Rupanya Kise menjawab dengan senyum modelnya yang bercahaya dan manis. Aomine kejang. Midorima menghembuskan napas lega.

" Makasih ya pak, udah ngebantuin teman saya! Pasti capek kan, ayo kita minum teh dulu-ssu" lanjutnya

" E-eh? Minum teh denganmu? nggak bisa, aku masih harus bertugas.. selain itu.. bisa – bisa aku mati kesenangan nanti.."

" Ayolah, Cuma sebentar saja tidak apa – apa kan-ssu! Aku masih ingin ngobrol dengan pak polisi~" Kise masih merayu sambil memberikan tatapan seduktifnya.

" Ba..baiklah kalau begitu.."

Untunglah Kise memperlakukan Aomine dengan baik.. Midorima mau tidak mau ikut senang.

Kise lalu mendorong Aomine keruang istirahatnya. Namun ia tiba – tiba berbalik menengok kearah Midorima.

" Pembantu, belikan minum buat aku dan pak polisi ya! Tehee!"

Kise memerintah dengan senyum malaikatnya

Midorima meremas kertas lirik yang dibawanya.

.

" jadi, lirik seperti apa yang kau buat, Shin-chan?" Takao yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya bertanya, sambil menggelayut disebelah Midorima.

" Ini" Midorima menyerahkan kertas lirik yang tadi diremasnya.

Takao langsung membaca kertas tersebut dengan mata tajamnya. Ekspresinya sesaat berubah.

" Ini.."

" Ya?" Midorima harap harap cemas

" Ini.. lagunya lumayan sih lucu, tapi kenapa ada gerobak gerobak segala?"

Bagi kalian yang penasaran, lirik tersebut..

..adalah lirik lagu Ace-sama ni Banzai, saudara – saudara.

_While waiting at the stoplight, my losing streak gets updated__  
My winning percentage is an everlasting zero__  
He's calmly sipping on his shiruko again today__  
I think "it can't be helped" and keep pedaling_

..yah, bagi yang belum tahu silahkan dicari.

" Aku membayangkan Takao dan aku satu sekolah, dan berpacaran. Lalu Takao menyebutku dengan ace-sama dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan cintaku! Benar – benar sesuai dengan image kyawaii Takao 'kan? Aku mendapat ide ini setelah menonton ulang season pertama anime Ku***o no Basket dan.."

" Shin-chan, aku cuma bisa bilang, fetishmu itu aneh"

.

Single Takao kali ini sebenarnya merupakan proyek kolaborasi dengan berbagai macam artis didalam satu album. Satu single dinyanyikan oleh dua orang penyanyi. Karena itu dalam rekaman hari ini, semua penyanyi yang terlibat dikumpulkan, dan baru diumumkan sistem seperti ini, dan pasangan yang akan menyanyikan single mereka.

"Ehhhh? Aku tidak berpasangan dengan Tatsu-chan?" Takao berteriak kaget. Wajar saja, mereka kan duo Tenshi, jadi ia berpikir ia akan otomatis dipasangkan dengan partnernya, Himuro.

" Sayang sekali Takao-kun, sistem duet penyanyi disini dipilih secara acak"

" Huuh, padahal aku berharap bisa menyanyikan ace-sama ni banzai bersama tatsu-chan"

" Himuro-kun dipasangkan dengan Murasakibara-kun karena pasar sedang banyak meminta mereka"

Midorima dan Takao facepalm. Himuro senyam senyum. Murasakibara yang sedang ada disitu kalem.

Apanya yang acak?

.

" Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku?"

" Oh, mengenai hal itu, sebenarnya.."

Tok tok tok, pintu ruang tunggu mereka diketuk dari luar, dan tanpa menunggu ijin dari yang didalam, orang yang mengetuk langsung masuk dengan seenak udelnya.

Kacamata Midorima melorot.

Karena yang berdiri didepannya.. adalah cowok pendek kurang ajar tadi malam!

" Lama tidak berjumpa, Kazunari" cowok itu tersenyum. Senyum iblis. Midorima makin keki. Lagipula kenapa pula cowok itu memanggil Takao dengan sok akrab. Bu-bukannya dia jeles ato apa, ya.

" Akashi! Kau mau apa hah?" Takao, tidak seperti sikap biasanya yang dibuat – buat, menggebrak meja didepannya dengan kasar. Tatapannya penuh kebencian pada cowok tersebut.

" Aduh, jangan berteriak seperti itu didepan partnermu dong, tidak sopan" cowok itu membalas penuh sarkasme.

" Partner? Siapa yang partnermu? Cuih, aku tidak sudi!"

" Tapi Takao-kun, kau dan dia akan duet dalam single kali ini.." Kuroko menyela.

" APAAAAAA!?" kali ini Takao berteriak ala sinetron, tepatnya sinetron horror dimana pemeran utamanya pergi melawan naga menaiki elang.

" Kenapa begitu!? Aku tidak mau, pokoknya aku tidak mau sama dia!"

" sayang sekali, keputusan dari atas sudah bulat, Takao-kun"

Takao mendecih kesal. Sedangkan cowok berambut merah tampak menikmatinya.

" Oya oya, jangan begitu. Kau ini kan profesional, Kazunari. Tidak baik menentang keputusan atasan seperti itu"

" Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu olehmu!"

Suasana makin memanas. Kuroko memandang datar tanpa ekspresi. Himuro dan Murasakibara sibuk memakan snack mereka hari itu yang dibuatkan oleh Murasakibara, pie apel.

Midorima sendiri gelagapan. Ia juga tidak suka pada cowok itu, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat Takao benar – benar marah.. dan berekspresi seperti itu..

Sebenarnya cowok itu siapa?

" Kuroko.." akhirnya dia menoel Kuroko yang berdiri didepannya. " Dia ini siapa sih?"

Kali ini, cowok merah itu melotot. Sementara Takao tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

" Kau tidak kenal siapa AKU?" geram cowok itu murka. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna memandang intens Midorima didepannya.

" Nggak tuh" jawab Midorima sekenanya.

Seketika, sebuah gunting terbang melayang, hampir mengenai dada Midorima, kalau saja Takao tidak menariknya menghindar. Kenapa dada, karena memang tinggi pemuda itu hanya sebatas dada Midorima saja.

Oke, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cowok itu..

Midorima merinding, melihat cowok itu makin memandangnya penuh amarah.

" Beraninya kau tidak mengenalKU.."

" Shin-chan tidak apa – apa?" Takao memeluk lengan Midorima khawatir. Midorima balik memandangnya ketakutan.

" Takao.. dia ini apa sih?"

" Midorima-kun, kau tidak kenal Akashi seijuurou?" Kuroko masih berwajah datar. " Dia merupakan idola penyanyi papan atas yang terkenal dengan lagu 'Oyakoro' dan 'Zugatakai'nya. Imagenya egois, sombong, dan seenaknya, dan otoriter dengan catchphrase 'perintahku adalah absolut'. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah rival, sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Takao-kun di dunia entertainment"

" Begitulah. Dan bisa – bisanya kau tidak mengenaliKU yang FABULOUS ini" Akahi mengacungkan gunting keduanya.

"Oh, dan bagi yang membuatnya kesal atau membantah perintahnya, akan dilempar gunting oleh Akashi-kun" tambah Kuroko dengan info tidak penting yang membuat Midorima makin illfeel.

" Itu wajar, Akashi" Takao tersenyum, makin memeluk erat tangan Midorima yang dari tadi belum ia lepaskan. " Karena dimata Shin-chan, hanya ada aku!"

Akashi terserang shock. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Shin-chan? Siapa pemuda ini, Kazunari?"

" Shin-chan pacarku, Akashi!" Takao berujar lantang penuh kebanggaan, yang saat mau disanggah oleh Midorima, ia langsung diancam Takao untuk mengikuti kebohongannya. Mau tidak mau Midorima menurut dan mengangguk mantap.

" Pa..car?" Akashi tampak makin speechless.

.

" Yap! Shin-chan itu fansku yang paling hebat! Dan ia benar – benar mencintaiku! Makanya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengenali orang secebol dan sealay dirimu!"

" Astaga tinggi kita hanya beda tiga sentimeter ya!"

" Tapi tetap saja,karena itu sampai sekarang kau itu masih JOMBLO!"

"Jomblo.. Jomblo.. Jomblo.." Himuro dibelakang mengulang kata – kata tersebut agar terkesan menggema dikepala Akashi.

Harga diri Akashi memang sangat tinggi. Ia tampan, punya banyak fans, dan populer. Tapi pria hijau didepannya ini bahkan tidak mengenalinya dan.. memilih untuk berpacaran dengan kunyuk didepannya ini!?

Sementara dirinya harus menjomblo!

Kalau semua orang tahu dirinya jomblo dan Takao punya pacar, maka kesannya akan seperti dia tidak laku, dan bisa – bisa ia kalah populer dari Takao.

Harga diri Akashi kini terluka. Takao tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia bisa mengejek musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

Akashi memandang pria berkacamata dan berambut hijau didepannya dengan seksama.

Sial, mana pacarnya ganteng lagi. Tinggi pula. Akashi harus bisa punya pacar yang lebih tampan darinya! Oh, atau mungkin..

" Hei kau! Shin-chan!" Akashi menunjuk Midorima.

" Namaku Midorima Shintarou" protes Midorima

" Ya kau! Shintarou! Kalau begitu, aku meminta kau jadi pacarku!"

Semua mata diruangan tersebut membelalak.

.

" Heh Akashi! Shin-chan itu pacarku!" Takao makin menggamit Midorima, tidak mau melepasnya.

" Terus? Akan lebih baik kalau ia berpindah menjadi pacarku 'kan? Secara, aku lebih kaya, lebih terkenal, lebih ganteng.." Akashi mulai narsis.

" Enak saja! Jangan merebut pacar orang ya!"

" Lho, justru dia akan lebih bahagia bersamaku daripada bersamamu!"

Akashi dan Takao makin beradu pandang penuh aura persaingan dan kebencian.

Midorima Cuma bisa meneguk ludah pasrah. Secara, mendadak ia diperbutkan begini. sepertinya hubungan mereka berdua benar – benar buruk.

" huh! Coba saja kalau bisa mengambilnya dariku! Dengar ya, pertemuanku dan Shin-chan itu bagaikan takdir tahu! Benar, di malam yang penuh taburan bintang itu..kamu dipertemukan secara romantis oleh sang dewa cinta! Ini cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

Uh, kalau yang dimaksud Takao adalah saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Midorima, dimana ia membabat segerombolan preman dengan mudahnya, sepertinya ia salah. Jelas salah.

" Takdir? Kalau begitu aku juga bisa! Kemarin malam aku baru saja bertemu dengan Shintarou di taman dengan hanya lampu taman dan hembusan angin menemani kami! Dan sekarang kami bertemu lagi, bukannya malah aku yang lebih ditakdirkan untuk Shintarou?"

Rupanya Akashi masih ingat pertemuannya dengan Midorima semalam. Dan Akashi, tolong, kamu juga sama salahnya dengan Takao.

.

" Kalau begitu, kita bertanding memperebutkan Shintarou!" tantang Akashi, seperti yang biasa dilakukan rival – rival di komik shoujo.

" Boloh saja! Sekalian kita tentukan siapa yang terbaik!" Takao tanpa pikir panjang juga langsung menerimanya.

Akashi melirik poster yang tertempel didinding ruang tunggu tersebut. " Baiklah, siapa yang menjadi pemenang di Utapri Award bulan depan akan mendapatkan Shintarou! Bagaimana?"

Utapri award adalah award tahunan yang diberikan kepada penyanyi terbaik seJepang. Walaupun sedikit melanggar hak cipta fandom sebelah juga.

" Sepakat!"

Dan Midorima, walaupun dari tadi ia sebenarnya sudah mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah, hanya bisa diacuhkan oleh dua rival ini.

.

"A..anu.. rekamannya mau dimulai, Takao-kun, Akashi-kun, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun", asisten yang bertugas memanggil mereka tampak berdiri kebingungan didepan pintu, heran melihat hawa panas yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Che, berisik! Kami akan pergi sekarang!" Akashi masih tampak kesal. Asisten tersebut makin ketakutan.

" Hahaha, Akashi-kun, jangan menakuti orang lain begitu" Himuro, yang sudah selesai menyantap pie apelnya, berusaha menenangkan keadaan disekitarnya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Atsushi" Akashi berbalik badan, bersiap pergi.

" Eh?"

Himuro menatap Murasakibara yang berdiri, dan langsung berjalan pergi mengikuti perintah Akashi.

" Atsu..shi?" Himuro terhenyak menatap pria tinggi didepannya itu.

" Maaf muro-chin, begitulah, senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi sampai disini saja" Murasakibara menatapnya dingin.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Selama ini, Atsushi diam saja menerima pura – pura jadi pacarmu karena perintahku, Himuro tatsuya" Akashi menengok, menampakkan seringainya. " Ia kutugaskan sebagai mata – mata dan juga.. sebagai salah satu alat penghancur kalian, duo tenshis, yang sangat kubenci"

" Apa.."

" Jadi, bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan? Himuro Tatsuya?" Akashi terkekeh. Sementara Himuro menatap Murasakibara tidak percaya.

" Kutunggu kalian diruang rekaman"

Dengan itu, Akashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Murasakibara dibelakangnya.

.

" Ini bohong kan?" Himuro masih terbelalak. Memang, tadinya setelah rencana duel masaknya tidak berjalan dengan lancar dan ia memakai cara licik untuk bisa menang, ia bermaksud untuk mengakui kepada media massa bahwa itu semua hanya bercanda. Namun Murasakibara tidak protes dan memilih untuk mereka tetap pura – pura berpacaran. Murasakibara sendiri berasal dari rumah produksi yang sama dengan Akashi, wajar kalau mereka dekat, tapi Himuro tak menyangka begini jadinya.

" Tat-chan.. " Takao merasa tidak enak. Padahal seharusnya yang dibenci Akashi cukup dia seorang, tak perlu melibatkan Himuro segala.

" Beraninya.." Himuro menendang meja didepannya, menjatuhkan berbagai benda yang diletakkan diatasnya. " Beraninya mereka menipuku, Himuro Tatsuya ini!"

Tiba – tiba Himuro sudah berada dalam dark mode dimana ekspresinya benar – benar lebih menyeramkan dibanding preman manapun. Takao saja ketakutan.

" Akan kubuat mereka menyesal telah mempermainkanku" ia menengok ke Takao. " Kita harus menang dari Akashi di utapri Award nanti!"

Takao balas mengangguk.

"Ya!"

" Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, tolong jangan berlebihan dan membuat keributan.."

" Kalau kami menang nanti akan kusuruh Taiga kembali ke Jepang!" secara, Himuro itu kakak angkat Kagami Taiga, gebetan Kuroko.

" Aku mendukung kalian sepenuh hati sebagai manajer kalian!"

Dengan begitu, Kuroko pun setuju dengan penuh semangat.

Apa tidak ada yang peduli dengan nasibku? Pikir Midorima sedih.

.

" Kerja bagus Atsushi, aku akan mentraktirmu nanti" dilorong studio rekaman, Akashi tampak bercakap – cakap dengan Murasakibara Atsushi.

" Umm, kalau itu perintah Akachin, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena kaulah yag memungutku untuk menjadi artis sampai jadi seperti sekarang ini"

" Fufufu, anak baik. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat Kazunari bersujud kalah didepanku! Dan akan kurebut Shintarou!"

" Hmm, padahal kalau cuma pacar pura – pura kau bisa memintaku, Akachin"

" Jangan bodoh, Atsushi. Aku tidak mau punya pacar ketinggian sepertimu. Nanti aku jadi terlihat kurang keren lagi. Dan lagi, aku ini seme! Akamido lebih pas untukku!"

Murasakibara hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap temannya yang satu ini. sekilas, bayangan Himuro melintas dikepalanya.

" Murochin.."

.

Proses rekaman berjalan lancar, walaupun semua orang sempat khawatir dengan aura intens yang dikeluarkan para artis mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka adalah artis idola profesional. Saat menyanyi mereka harus berusaha melupakan masalah pribadi mereka.

Walaupun Himuro yang biasanya lembut sempat menyanyi penuh emosi. Walau Murasakibara tampak cemas melihat Himuro dan akhirnya ikut salah menyebut lirik. Walau Akashi dan Takao yang meskipun bernyanyi dengan ceria, badan mereka saling gontok – gontokan dan saling hajar. Hanya Kise dan partner duetnya, Kasamatsu, yang tampak bahagisa – bahagia saja.

Tapi paling tidak akhirnya rekaman single mereka selesai dengan sempurna.

Midorima sendiri, melihat lirik buatannya dinyanyikan dengan setengah hati seperti itu dari balik kaca ruang rekaman, merasa ada suatu perasaan aneh menjalar didadanya..

.

" Shin-chan" Takao memanggil Midorima yang berjalan diepannya. Padahal ia mau mengajak Midorima untuk pulang bersama. Himuro dan Kuroko entah sudah menghilang kemana, dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

Midorima tidak berhenti.

" Shin-chan! Tunggu dong!" Takao memanggil sekali lagi, dan akhirnya berhasil mengejar Midorima. " kau mau kemana? Ayo pulang bareng naik mobil"

" Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, nanodayo"

" Jangan begitu! Hari ini.. aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu.." Takao menarik baju Midorima yang berusaha pergi dari situ. Saat ini mereka berada dipinggir jalan, tidak jauh dari studio rekaman tadi.

" Hei, Shin-chan..kau marah?"

" Marah?" Midorima mendelik. " kau bertanya aku marah atau tidak? Kau tahu, aku sudah susah payah membuat lirik sepenuh hati untukmu, dan kau tidak neghargainya dengan menyanyikannya dengan setengah hati! Ditambah lagi, kau dan Akashi memperlakukanku seperti barang dan seenaknya mempertaruhkanku! Dan ini gara – gara kau menipunya dengan mengatakan kita berpacaran! Dan kau masih bertanya apa aku marah!?"

Midorima setengah berteriak, membuat para pejalan kaki disekitar situ menengok padanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Ia lelah, dan ia kesal.

" Shin-chan.. maaf" Takao menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Beberapa orang berbisik mengenali Takao, tapi lalu berpikir bahwa mereka sedang syuting film atau semacamnya.

" Jangan pandang aku seperti itu, itu tidak akan berefek apa – apa padaku lagi"

" Eh?"

" Aku sudah sadar, Takao yang kusukai itu hanya ilusi. Mulai sekarang, aku berhenti jadi fansmu"

" Shi..Shin-chan!"

" Dan aku berhenti jadi pembantumu! Terserah kau mau menyebarkan sifat asliku atau apa! Aku tidak peduli lagi!"

" Tapi Shin-chan.."

" Jangan panggil aku Shin-chan!" Midorima menampik tangan Takao.

Midorima daat melihat Takao seperti terluka dengan perbuatannya tersebut. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan dirinya.

" Kau benar" Takao tersenyum, walau Midorima merasa senyumnya aneh. Terasa asing dimatanya. " Ini semua memang salahku. Kau tidak perlu lagi berurusan denganku. Maaf"

Midorima merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Namun ia bertekad tidak akan menarik keputusannya ini.

Takao berbalik, menunjukkan punggungnya di pandangan Midorima.

" Oh ya, kalau misalnya aku kalah dari Akashi, tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungimu"

Sekarang Midorima merasa sedikit menyesal.

" Bye, Bye, Midorima Shintarou"

..Apa benar keputusannya ini yang terbaik?

.

TBC

.

**Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga season 2 ini, walaupun sempat mau didrop, udah males, bosen, tapi ngeliat review yang terus bertambah rasanya nggak enak juga kalo nggak ditamatin. Eaaaakhhh dan season 2 ini akhirnya sampe juga ke bagian konflik fufufu, dan seperti biasa super panjang entah kenapa. Season 3 sepertinya season terakhir ntar.**

**Btw, cerita – cerita Aidoru! Ini terinspirasi dari macam – macam anime seperti Gravity, Pretty Rhytym, dan kawan – kawannya. Dan juga dari event Kurobas cup, dimana tattsun disitu tampak mesra – mesraan dengan daiono layaknya midotaka sejati, sampai aku bener bener ngepair mereka lol. Nggak kebayang gimana kalau nanti tatsu ama kamiyan ketemu di kurobas selanjutnya, mungkin mereka rebutan daiono?lol tapi beda dengan Takao disini, tatsun itu idola yang maji tenshi kok.**

**Anyway, maaf kalo plot twist ngaco dan alay dan nista dan lebay well saya sendiri juga bingung uh tapi semoga anda terhibur. Semoga saya bisa semangat mengetik chapter 3 lol**


	3. Chapter 3

" Lihat, lihat, aku baru beli kipas yang gambarnya Takao lho!"

" Iya, kemaren lo nonton nggak drama yang Takaonya.."

" Single barunya Takao itu loh, yang duet sama Akashi.."

" BISA NGGAK JANGAN SEBUT – SEBUT NAMA ITU DIDEPANKU!?"

* * *

**Aidoru to, Shiawase ni**

**Ore-Aidoru Season 3**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou baru saja patah hati.

Begitulah gosip yang beredar dikalangan pelajar Shuutoku dan juga fans club rahasia serta ibu – ibu tukang gosip fans Midorima.

Bisa dilihat dari simptom Midorima yang tadinya kalem sekarang menjadi judes sejudes – judesnya. Sedikit – sedikit emosi. Sedikit – sedikit teriak. Sedikit – sedikit banting lucky item.

Kalaupun tidak sedang seperti itu, bisa dipastikan Midorima akan sibuk melamun, duduk di kursinya, diam dan bengong menatap langit. Kadang sambil menghela napas, dan diikuti dengan wajah yang sendu. Selera makannya turun drastis, ia jadi lemas, lusuh, dan loyo. Kepopulerannya sebagai pangeran SMA Shuutoku sempat menurun drastis.

Dari semua itulah diambil kesimpulan, bahwa Midorima shintarou sedang merasakan galaunya patah hati.

Dan memang tidak salah juga sih, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu alasannya.

Benar, akibat pertengkarannya dengan Takao Kazunari, sang idol yang dulu merupakan bintang idolanya yang sangat ia puja – puja walaupun ia sebenarnya bersifat tidak seperti apa yang Midorima harapkan. Walaupun pertengkaran itu sebenarnya datang sepihak darinya.

Sejak hari itu, sudah lebih dari dua minggu Midorima tidak pernah datang lagi kerumah Takao dan Himuro, tidak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi, tidak pernah mengupdate berita tentang Takao, dan tidak pernah membuka koleksinya serta berfanboy lagi.

Ia sudah benar – benar berhenti dari statusnya sebagai fans berat Takao yang selalu membawa fotonya kemana – mana.

Jangankan itu, setiap kali ia mendengar nama Takao disebut, atau melihat orang lain membawa barang bercorak Takao, ia pasti akan langsung menggalaki mereka.

" Lihat, lihat, aku baru beli kipas yang gambarnya Takao lho!"

" Iya, kemaren lo nonton nggak drama yang Takaonya.."

" Single barunya Takao itu loh, yang duet sama Akashi.."

" BISA NGGAK JANGAN SEBUT – SEBUT NAMA ITU DIDEPANKU!?"

" A..ampun Midorima"

Kalau sudah begitu, maka yang jadi korban hanya bisa pasrah, menunduk penuh ketakutan.

Pokoknya Midorima mau jauh – jauh dari segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Takao!

.

" Hoi Mido, gue tau lo itu antifans Takao, tapi kok sekarang jadi ekstrim gini sih" Miyaji, senpainya yang merupakan fans Takao, datang mengkhawatirkannya.

Midorima memelototinya jutek.

" Bukan urusan senpai" balasnya sekenanya

" tapi lo tuh sekarang mengganggu pemandangan banget tau ga! Semua jadi takut sama lo dan nggak bisa bebas mengekspresikan kesenangan mereka!"

" Bukan urusanku"

Miyaji akhirnya tidak sabar lagi dan mengangkat kerah Midorima.

" Kenapa lo tuh selalu aja gitu sih! Selalu aja egois, tapi nggak pernah mau ngungkapin apa yang sebenernya lo pikirin!"

" Senpai, bajuku bisa rusak.."

" Sikap lo yang seperti itu Cuma bisa nyakitin orang lain tau ga!"

Dan saat itu, yang muncul didalam bayangan Midorima adalah senyum terakhir Takao yang dilihatnya saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Senyum aneh yang membuatnya merinding, karena Takao.. terlihat seperti bukan Takao.

Mungkin saja saat itu, ia menyakiti Takao.

" Senpai, kancingku beneran lepas nih"

.

Lain miyaji, lain pula ootsubo.

Ia kini datang pada Midorima dengan tujuan yang sama, yaitu menanyakan keadaan Midorima. Walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda.

" Mid, lo beneran lagi patah hati.. sama orang yang waktu itu lo ceritain?"

Midorima makin kesal. Kenapa sih senpai – senpainya itu kepo banget dengan dirinya.

" Orang yang mana? Senpai salah sangka" Midorima membalas ketus

" Mid, aku ngerti kalau ini mungkin pengalaman pertamamu patah hati, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa melampiaskannya pada orang lain" ootsubo budek, dan terus berceloteh

" Senpai ngomong apa sih"

" Mid, kamu itu perfect. Kamu ganteng, kaya, pinter, atletis, tinggi, dan..eh tunggu kenapa gue jadi muji lo begini" ootsubo berdehem. " Tapi bukan berarti lo juga harus nyari orang yang perfect sebagai objek cinta lo"

"cin..ta?"

Senpainya ngomong apa sih? Siapa mencintai siapa?

" Dan bukan berarti lo harus nyari anak kecil juga Mid, lo bisa mulai nyari dari yang seumuran ama lo, mungkin aja jodoh lo sebenernya adalah orang yang paling nggak lo harepin buat jadi pasangan lo, dan.. oiiiii"

Sebelum Ootsubo sadar, Midorima sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dan ngomong – ngomong, rupanya ootsubo masih salah paham juga tentang pujaan hati kouhainya itu adalah seorang bocah.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Midorima bolos sekolah. Pertama kalinya ia berkeliaran tak tentu arah dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya padahal masih jam sekolah.

Dan semua hanya karena isi otak serta emosinya yang naik turun akibat ucapan kedua senpainya tadi.

Sial, sial. Midorima mengumpat dalam hati. Padahal dua senpainya itu tidak tahu apa – apa, tapi kenapa ucapan mereka bisa begini menohok hati?

Mungkin karena sebenarnya..

..Midorima merasa sedikit bersalah pada Takao.

Meskipun ia benar – benar marah pada Takao karena insiden waktu itu, tapi itu juga karena salahnya yang terlalu keras kepala dan kekanakan. Ia sadar akan hal itu.

Karena punggung Takao yang dilihatnya pada hari itu..terlihat begitu kesepian..

Tapi bukan berarti Midorima mau memaafkannya begitu saja, ya.

Midorima masih punya harga diri. Dan rasa malu.

.

Midorima akhirnya datang kembali ke taman tempat ia dulu mencari udara segar setelah menyelesaikan lirik yang dibuatnya untuk Takao. Walaupun waktu itu ia harus bertemu dengan Akashi sih, uh.. mengingatnya saja membuat Midorima makin sebal.

Tuh 'kan, kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan hal yang mengingatkannya pada Takao sih?

Padahal ia mau.. melupakannya, ugh.

Tapi, kalau dibalik.. ia sendiri tidak ingat entah sejak kapan menghabiskan waktu bersama Takao menjadi rutinitas sehari – harinya.

" Shintarou, kita bertemu lagi ya"

Suara tersebut mengagetkan Midorima. Karena, ia kenal dengan baik pemilik suara tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou, sang idol berambut merah yang sadis dan ngotot itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga jomblo. Hari ini ia tampak menyamar dengan mengenakan kacamata.

" A..Akashi? kenapa kau ada disini?" Midorima melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak.

" Jangan seperti melihat setan begitu dong" _Lu emang setan kali!_ " Aku Cuma sedang jalan – jalan saja kok"

Midorima berusaha pergi dari situ, tapi lalu sebilah guntng terbang melayang, hampir mengenai mukanya.

" Kenapa buru – buru pergi?" Akashi tersenyum, atau malah mungkin lebih bisa disebut seringai. " Sudah kebetulan bertemu disini, kita ngobrol – ngobrol dulu lah"

Midorima mengangguk pasrah.

Pelajaran moral untuk anak baik : Jangan pernah bolos lalu jalan – jalan ke taman kalau tidak mau bertemu psikopat bergunting.

.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe yang berani membolos, Shintarou. Tapi jujur kau kelihatan tampan dengan seragam sekolahmu" gombal Akashi. Ia dan Midorima kini duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman, walaupun Midorima berusaha menjaga jarak duduknya.

Sumpah, Midorima eneg dengan gombalan Akashi. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

" Makasih" sahut Midorima sekedarnya, paling tidak ia mencoba sopan, walau dalam hati ia ingin muntah.

Kalau Takao meledek atau menggombalinya sih sering, dan Midorima terbiasa mengacuhkan atau memarahi Takao kalau ia berbuat begitu, tapi masalahnya sekarang yang ada didepannya adalah Akashi seijurou.

Eeh, kok jadi ingat Takao lagi sih.

" Jadi," Akashi tersenyum nista. " Kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Takao?"

Demi ohaasa ia bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Takao sejak awal! Tapi kalau ia bilang begitu dengan jujur entah apa yang akan terjadi.

" Bukan urusanmu" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Midorima.

" Urusanku dong, kan kalau begitu kau bisa segera menjadi pacarku" Akashi mengedip maut.

Midorima memandang Akashi dengan jijik.

Sampai Na**to dan Bl**ch tamat pun Midorima tidak sudi!

" Maaf, aku tidak tertarik" _Ayo Midorima, lawan! Lawan dia!_ Midorima mengerjap dalam hati. Walaupun diluarnya tampak cool.

" Aduh Shintarou, kau yakin? Aku ini kan kaya, terkenal, populer, ganteng, bisa apa aja, semua nurut padaku, harusnya kamu bersyukur bisa menjadi pacarku" Akashi mulai membanggakan diri dengan narsisnya sambil mendekati Midorima perlahan – lahan.

" Bandingkan dengan Kazunari itu, iuh, memang sih mukanya agak lumayan, tapi dia kan Cuma artis rendahan, sifatnya jelek pula, udah gitu pendek", padahal Takao lebih tinggi daripada Akashi. " Dilihat dari manapun juga akulah yang lebih pantas untukmu"

Midorima meremas celananya.

Memang, ia membenci Takao. Takao menipunya, menghancurkan mimpinya. Dia egois, seenaknya, dekil, tidak ada manis – manisnya, menyusahkan, pembuat onar, dan pecicilan. Tapi mendengar orang lain menjelek – jelekkan Takao selain dirinya.. rasanya.. aneh..

_Padahal Takao bukan siapa – siapaku.._

" Lihat saja Shintarou, aku pasti akan mengalahkannya di Utapri Award nanti. Idol payah seperti dia pasti akan langsung menyadari perbedaan kami, fufu, mungkin ia akan menangis dan bersujud minta maaf padaku, memohon supaya aku tidak mengambilmu, tapi mana mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya.." Akashi masih terus berceloteh. Kuping Midorima makin panas. Remasannya makin kuat.

Ia berusaha tidak memasukkan omongan Akashi keotaknya, namun tetap saja gagal.

".. itulah akibatnya kalau dia berani membantahku walaupun ia hanya amatir, benar – benar tidak bertanggung jawab"

Mata Midorima membelalak, dan bayangan akan hari itu kembali berputar didalam kepalanya.

" _Kau benar" Takao tersenyum, walau Midorima merasa senyumnya aneh. Terasa asing dimatanya. " Ini semua memang salahku. Kau tidak perlu lagi berurusan denganku. Maaf"_

_Midorima merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Namun ia bertekad tidak akan menarik keputusannya ini._

_Takao berbalik, menunjukkan punggungnya di pandangan Midorima._

" _Oh ya, kalau misalnya aku kalah dari Akashi, tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungimu"_

_Sekarang Midorima merasa sedikit menyesal._

" _Bye, Bye, Midorima Shintarou"_

Tidak bertanggung jawab?

" DIAM!" Midorima berdiri. Ia berteriak dengan begitu kerasnya sampai beberapa orang yang lewat menengok.

Akashi yang terkaget menatapnya heran. " shintarou?"

" JANGAN MENJELEK – JELEKKAN TAKAO! IA TIDAK SEPERTIMU! WALAUPUN DIA PAYAH, EGOIS, DAN IDOL BOHONGAN, TAPI.."

Midorima terdiam sejenak.

" ..Tapi aku.."

_Aku apa?_

Lidah Midorima rasanya tercekat. Pikirannya campur aduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sementara Akashi masih menatapnya, menunggu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Tapi apa?"

Dan sebelum Midorima sempat menjawab, kakinya sudah membawanya pergi dari situ secepat kilat, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih bengong melihat tindakannya.

.

Setelah lelah berlari jauh, akhirnya Midorima kembali tenang.

Ia bersender pada pagar pembatas jalan, matanya kosong, memandangi mobil – mobil yang lalu lalang. Begitu juga dengan kerumunan pejalan kaki yang melewatinya begitu saja.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian tadi, untung saja Akashi tidak mengejarnya. Bisa dibunuh deh Midorima. Tapi.. memangnya ia tadi mau mengatakan apa?

" Aku.."

" Midorimacchi?"

Midorima terlonjak kaget mengetahui seseorang sudah tiba – tiba berada disebelahnya.

Kise dengan samaran topi dan kacamata, dan uh.. apa yang remang – remang itu Aomine dibelakang Kise?

" Wah, kau sedang apa disini?"

Uh, salah apa aku sampai hari ini harus bertemu dengan Akashi dan Kise sekaligus? Apa di fic ini nggak ada yang kenal dengan kata move on? (yah, kayak Midorima sendiri bisa move on dari Takao aja). Dunia ini memang kecil.

Midorima tidak menjawab, dan hanya memalingkan mukanya.

" Ih! Sombong sekali sih! Sudah susah – susah disapa.." Kise sadar disebelahnya masih ada Aomine. " Midorimacchi kemana aja-ssu? Bener ya katanya kamu berhenti jadi pembantunya Takaocchi?" '_yang pembantuku juga_,' Midorima merasa bisa mendengar tambahan kalimat itu dari Kise walau tidak terucap.

" Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu" sahut Midorima ketus. Kise kan teman Takao, sifatnya juga begitu. Midorima tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan dunia idol yang seperti mereka!

Sepertinya karakter utama fic kita ini berubah menjadi sangat sensi dan pesimistis.

" Kise, bagaimana kalau kau belikan dia minuman dulu? Sepertinya dia haus" Aomine menepuk pundak Kise. Midorima melihat Kise memasang wajah ' aduh kenapa mesti gue', tapi sedetik kemudian langsung berubah menjadi wajah idolnya.

" Oke deh! Aominecchi jaga Midorimacchi yaa!"

Berhubung gebetannya yang menyuruh, Kise rela berlari membeli minuman ke vending machine terdekat. Padahal biasanya juga ia yang selalu menyuruh Midorima membelikannya minuman.

Aomine ikut bersender disebelah Midorima. Uh, kalau dilihat lagi, rupanya hari ini Aomine tidak mengenakan seragam polisinya. Sedang libur kah?

" Aku dan Kise sedang nge-date" ujar Aomine, entah bisa membaca pertanyaan dalam hati Midorima atau pamer. Hebat juga dia, dalam beberapa minggu saja sudah bisa ngedate dengan Kise yang itu, bisa membuat Kise nurut lagi, sementara aku saja belum pernah ngedate dengan Taka..ehhhh! kok malah jadi mikir kesitu sih! Batin Midorima jadi berkecamuk sendiri

" Jadi, kamu nggak mau ngomong sama Kise kan? Cerita aja ama gue, rahasia terjamin, lagian gue juga utang sama lo yang udah bikin gue bisa ketemu sama Kise" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, agak malu – malu. Mungkin dia sebenarnya orang yang baik juga ya.. walaupun dakian.

Kasihan juga orang sebaik ini kalau mendapat pacar semacam Kise. Midorima jadi tidak tega.

" Min, tau nggak, sebenernya Kise itu.." Midorima meneguk ludah. Ia takut Aomine akan seperti dirinya waktu dulu pertama kali mengetahui sosok asli Takao, tapi kalau tidak dibeberkan yang sesungguhnya..

" Gue tau kok"

He?

" He?" Midorima melongo. Aomine bilang apa tadi?

" Iya, tentang sifat Kise yang sebenernya kan?" Aomine tersenyum. " Aku udah tau dari dulu kok"

" Heeeeeee?" kacamata Midorima melorot. Hah? Hah? Aomine sudah tahu?

" Iya, jadi duluuuu banget tuh, pas gue masih jadi polisi baru dan dia belum sepopuler sekarang, gue pernah ngeliat dia ngehajar satu geng preman sekaligus.." _kok rasanya dejavu_. " Pokoknya kuat banget deh, beringas, padahal dia Cuma sendiri" min, bukan itu masalahnya.

Midorima menatap heran.

" Tapi kamu tau, sebenernya waktu itu tuh dia ngehajar mereka karena nolongin nenek – nenek yang dipalak oleh para preman itu"

Oh, rupanya Kise juga bisa baik, toh.

" Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kise"

" Kok kamu mauan sama yang kayak begitu nanodayo?"

" Justru karena dia kayak gitu men"

.

" Setelah itu aku baru tahu kalau dia bekerja sebagai model, dan mulai mengoleksi foto – fotonya.. tapi dia.. bukan seperti Kise yang dulu pertama kali kulihat lagi. Dia jadi sok lemah, sok imut, dll, mungkin karena tuntutan kerjanya.."

_Kenapa ceritanya berbanding terbalik dengan ceritaku_? Midorima mulai bersimpati.

" Sekarang juga, walaupun aku sudah bertemu lagi dengan Kise, dia juga malah berlaku seperti itu didepanku.. padahal aku ingin dia jadi dirinya apa adanya.."

Aomine menatap entah-apa-di langit.

Ternyata walaupun remang, Aomine benar – benar berbudi mulia.

" Kamu nggak nanyain itu ke Kise?"

" Haha, aku akan menunggunya sampai dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku"

Sudah begitu, gentlemen lagi. Beda dengan Midorima yang tidak pernah menganggap Takao sebagai Takao karena tidak mau mengakui kenyataan yang ada.

" Aomine!" Midorima terharu. Namun ia menahan tangisnya karena gengsi. " Aku kagum sekali padamu" _walaupun kamu dakian._

" Apasih, haha" Aomine terkekeh. " Lo sendiri gimana sama Takao? Kata Kise kalian berantem terus putus pas habis rekaman itu?"

Kenapa gosip itu beredar luas kemana – mana sih.

" Aku dan Takao nggak pacaran. Sejak saat itu aku belum bertemu dia lagi"

" Kenapa? Padahal kalian kan serasi! Lagian, Midorima.." Aomine merangkul Midorima. " ..sudah jelas kalau kau menyukai Takao begitu!"

_He? Apa? Suka?_

" Enak saja! Dia itu tukang tipu tahu! Membohongi orang lain dengan muka manisnya dan memperbudakku jadi pembantunya! Aku benar – benar tersiksa! Pernah waktu itu dia meneleponku tengah malam hanya untuk minta dibuatkan kimchi! Aku jadi harus berlari malam – malam kerumahnya dan.."

Aomine tersenyum jahil.

_Ups, kenapa malah nostalgia sih._

" Terus kenapa mukamu bahagia bagitu?"

" Enggak! Siapa yang bahagia, nanodayo!" wajah Midorima memerah.

" Habis, kalo udah menyangkut Takao kamu semangat sekali ceritanya"

Midorima terhenyak. Benar juga, padahal ia kan terkenal sebagai pangeran es yang kalem dan bermartabat, tapi kalau sudah bersinggungan dengan segala sesuatu mengenai Takao saja..

..ia jadi berbeda begini. Makin OOC maksudnya.

Masa sih ia benar – benar..

" Menurut gue, lo coba temuin aja Takao sekali lagi, lo ajak dia ngomong baik – baik" nasehat Aomine bijak. " Lo tuh mirip banget sama gue, makanya, gue gak tahan liat lo galau begini"

Ah, persahabatan antar fans memang indah..

Midorima mengangguk dan buru – buru pergi. Tapi ia lalu menengok sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Aomine.

" Aomine, terima kasih" ucapnya agak serak.

" Tapi aku nggak mau disamakan dengan ganguro sepertimu, aku kan rajin luluran nanodayo'

Ouch.

.

" Aku kembali~ eh, mana Midorimacchi-ssu!?" Kise yang terpogoh – pogoh datang membawa tiga buah kaleng minuman kaget melihat Aomine hanya berada sendirian disana.

" Oh, dia teringat ada urusan yang penting yang harus diselesaikannya"

" Uhh, padahal aku sudah capek – capek membelikannya minuman!" Kise mulai ngambek

Aomine tertawa. Ia lalu menarik tangan Kise dan berjalan.

" Sudah, sudah, ayo, kita lanjutkan saja kencan kita"

Kise akhirnya diam. Terlihat semburat warna merah di pipinya.

" Hei, Kise?"

" Hm?"

" Apa tidak ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

_Seperti misalnya, tentang sifat aslimu yang kusukai itu?_

.

Midorima memencet bel rumah Takao berkali – kali. Aneh, tidak ada yang keluar.

Apa mereka sedang bekerja?

Tapi lalu ia sadar bahwa asumsinya itu salah begitu melihat pintu depan rumah tersebut tidak terkunci.

" Permisi" Midorima akhirnya menyelonong masuk takut – takut. Ia mengintip bagian dalam rumah. Gelap, dan tidak ada sahutan.

Selain itu, pemandangan yang ada membuat Midorima membelalakkan matanya.

Seluruh rumah.. penuh tumpukan sampah, ceceran baju, dan benar – benar lebih berantakan daripada saat pertama kali Midorima datang kemari.

Ini rumah atau tempat pembuangan sampah sih?

Namun dengan tekad baja Midorima akhirnya memberanikan diri melewati lautan dan gunungan sampah diseluruh penjuru rumah, mencari keberadaan pemilik rumah.

" Takao? Himuro? Kuroko? Ada orang?" panggilnya lagi.

Uh, bau busuk membuatnya mual. Jadi ini akibatnya kalau ia tidak bekerja sebagai pembantu mereka. Baru ditinggal sebentar saja sudah begini.

" Midorima-kun?"

Suara itu!

Midorima langsung berlari menghampiri sumber suara, yang berada disalah satu tumpukan sampah yang ada. Setelah selesai menggali, ia menemukan sebuah mayat-coret-badan disana.

Rupanya itu Himuro.

" Midorima-kun.. kau akhirnya datang.." Himuro sudah seperti setengah sekarat, badannya disangga oleh tangan kekar Midorima.

" Kau baik – baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

" A..aku.."

" Midorima-kun.." dari sisi lain tumpukan sampah, terlihat Kuroko tergeletak, namun ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil nama Midorima.

" Kalian berdua, bertahanlah!"

" Aku.." lirih Himuro

" Aku.." lirih Kuroko

" LAPAR.."

.

Midorima menjatuhkan Himuro dari tangannya.

" Kalau lapar kan kalian tinggal beli saja! Jangan bikin khawatir! Lagian tumpukan sampah ini juga dari bungkus makanan 'kan" Midorima kembali berdiri.

" Tidak mauuu, makanan buatanmu jauh lebih enak!" Himuro memeluk kaki Midorima sesenggukan. " Lagipula, Atsushi juga sudah tidak ada..untuk memasakkanku lagi.."

Uh, Midorima jadi kasihan juga.

" Kagami-kun juga.. dia sudah dua minggu tidak membalas SMS-ku.. hahaha..hahaha.." sementara Kuroko sudah makin konslet. Menyeramkan melihatnya tertawa dengan muka datarnya.

Kenapa seisi rumah penuh kegalauan begini sih?

Oh iya, tuh kan , Midorima jadi lupa tujuannya kesini!

" Takao! Mana Takao!" tanya Midorima heboh.

" Dia.." Himuro melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Midorima. " Dia sudah seminggu mengurung diri diruang latihan dan tidak mau keluar"

" Apa?"

" Sepertinya dia berlatih untuk Utapri Award nanti tanpa istirahat.."

Midorima langsung melesat keruangan yang disebutkan oleh Himuro tanpa menunggu Himuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dirumah tersebut memang terdapat ruang latihan untuk tenshi biasa berlatih menyanyi dan menari, dengan lantai kayu dan kaca disepanjang dinding. Namun setahu Midorima ruang tersebut tidak terlalu sering digunakan, berhubung Takao dan Himuro hanya cukup berlatih beberapa kali saja untuk menguasai suatu gerakan atau lagu.

Ternyata pintu ruang latihan dikunci dari dalam oleh Takao. Midorima langsung merutuki pintu tersebut sambil menggedor – gedornya.

" Takao! Kau ada didalam kan? Buka pintunya!"

Dari dalam terdengar suara musik yang cukup kencang. Namun sepertinya Takao masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

" Shin-chan?" sahut Takao dari dalam

" Takao! Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, ayo keluar"

Hening sejenak, tak ada jawaban.

" Nggak mau" akhirnya Takao menyahut kembali. " Jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang sibuk latihan, kalau nanti aku kalah di Utapri Award kan kau juga yang kena, Shin-chan"

" Itu tidak penting! Ayo cepat keluar!" Midorima memutar – mutar kenop pintu seakan mau merusaknya. Sudah sampai sini, dan yang menghalanginya hanyalah sebilah pintu yang terkunci.

" Aku.. nggak mau bertemu dengan shin-chan" Midorima merasakan suara Takao terdengar lebih jelas, sepertinya Takao berada sangat dekat dengan pintu.

_Sudah sampai sini.. dan aku tidak bisa bertemu Takao?_

Midorima meraba pintu didepannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang dipancarkan Takao dari balik sana.

" Shin-chan.. membenciku kan?" Takao berbisik lagi. " Makanya, pulanglah"

" Jangan salah paham! Dengarkan ucapanku dulu!"

" Kau yang dulu bilang tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi terus kamu mau apa menggangguku sekarang hah!?"

" Takao.."

Dan kemudian suara musik semakin keras.

" Takao! Oii, Takao!"

Tidak bergeming.

" Midorima-kun, dia tetap tidak mau keluar?" Himuro akhirnya menyusul Midorima karena cemas.

" Himuro! apa tidak ada kunci lain untuk membuka pintu ini?"

Ia menggeleng. " Sayangnya tidak. Pintu ini jarang dikunci, dan sekarang kunci satu – satunya dibawa oleh Takao didalam"

" Argh! Apa kita harus memanggil pemadam kebakaran untuk mengapak pintu ini!?" Midorima frustasi.

" Pemadam kebakaran? Ayo, ayo! Kita panggil saja pemadam kebakaran New York! Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Kagami-kun!" Kuroko yang ternyata mengintil dibelakang Himuro tampak bersemangat kembali. Sepertinya Kagami yang ditaksirnya pindah ke Amerika untuk menjadi pemadam kebakaran disana.

"Kuroko, itu tidak mungkin. Disini Jepang, kita punya pemadam kebakaran lokal"

" Midorima-kun, kau dilarang merusak apapun yang ada dirumah ini. kalau kau merusak pintu itu dengan memanggil pemadam kebakaran, kau yang bayar biaya kerusakannya" sifat Kuroko langsung berubah total menjadi dingin dan kembali pada kedatarannya setelah harapannya musnah.

Tapi itu artinya Midorima tidak mungkin mendobrak pintu didepannya ini. Ia anak SMA, dengan uang saku terbatas, tidak mungkin mampu membayar biaya ganti rugi. Dan orang tuanya juga pasti tidak mau membantu memberinya uang.

" Takao! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Berteriak lebih keras pun, Takao tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya makin mengencangkan volume musiknya.

" Jadi ini maumu? Yasudah, terserah kau saja!"

Midorima berbalik pergi. Namun ia langsung ditarik oleh Himuro dengan gesitnya.

" Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!" Himuro memasang tampang memelas.

" Apa lagi? Kau menyuruhku untuk tetap membujuk anak tak tahu diuntung itu hah!?"

" Bukan! Bersihkan dulu rumah dan masakkan makan siang untuk kami.."

Harusnya Midorima tahu kalau Himuro tidak pernah berubah.

.

" Dasar! Padahal kan aku sudah bukan pembantu kalian lagi!" walaupun berkata begitu, tapi Midorima tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya membereskan rumah menjadi layak dihuni lagi, sebagai seorang pembantu budiman.

" Nanti aku kasih foto Takao lagi deh~" tawar Himuro yang duduk santai di sofa favoritnya. Sementara Midorima sibuk memisahkan sampah.

" Tidak butuh"

Midorima bahkan tidak menengok kearah Himuro. padahal dulu kalau sudah diming – imingi seperti ini pasti Midorima akan langsung menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh antusias sambil menatap Himuro penuh harap.

" Kau benar – benar berhenti menjadi fansnya Takao?"

Midorima tidak menjawab

" Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar begitu? Bukan urusanku sih.. tapi aku kangen masa – masa kita berempat masih berkumpul, seperti keluarga, haha"

" Takao yang tidak mau memaafkanku"

Himuro diam dan memandangi Midorima. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab,

" Sebenarnya, karena masa lalunya, Takao tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain"

Kali ini Midorima akhirnya menengok.

" Sejak kecil sifatnya memang seperti itu, hingga orang tuanya tega membuangnya ke panti asuhan. Sejak saat itu ia diadopsi berbagai macam orang, yang tadinya menyayanginya tapi langsung berpaling begitu mengetahui bahwa Takao tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Memang setelah menjadi idol Takao bisa hidup mandiri, tapi ia tidak pernah memercayai orang lain lagi"

" Takao.."

" Dia selalu berpikir kalau semua orang akan meninggalkannya, cepat atau lambat. Seperti kau contohnya"

_Degg_. Midorima tidak bisa membalas. Benar, ialah yang telah dengan seenaknya menyalahkan Takao dan menjauhinya.

" Midorima-kun" Himuro masih memandangi Midorima yang berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. " Apa kau juga akan membuang Takao?"

.

Setelah selesai membereskan rumah dan memasak, Midorima kembali ke depan pintu ruang latihan tempat Takao mengurung diri, membawakan Takao senampan makanan buatannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kai ini.

" Takao! Istirahat dulu! Aku memasakkan kimchi kesukaanmu, dengan Kare!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Midorima menghela napas.

" Kau tahu, kau ini benar – benar bodoh" Midorima meletakkan nampan makanannya didepan pintu tersebut. " Ini, makanannya kuletakkan disini, kalau tidak makan kau bisa sakit. Kata Himuro dari kemarin dia juga Cuma memberimu makanan instan kan"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

" Dengar.." Midorima menatap pintu didepannya, seakan – akan ia bisa melihat Takao dari sana. " Aku tidak akan membuangmu! Itu saja! Aku akan datang lagi besok!"

Dan setelah itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Takao tersebut.

Tanpa mengetahui, bahwa didalam ruangan tersebut Takao sedang menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

.

" _Apa kau juga akan membuang Takao?" begitu tanya Himuro tadi. Pertanyaan blak – blakan yang ditujukan langsung kehadapan Midorima._

" _Ini bukan masalah membuang atau tidak.." jawab Midorima perlahan. " Aku bukan fansnya lagi.. tapi kenapa aku masih mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini?"_

" _Walaupun Takao dan 'Takao' yang kau sukai itu berbeda?"_

_Midorima mengangkat alisnya, berpikir._

" _Takao ya Takao" ujarnya. " Aku tidak akan..kabur lagi, dari Takao, maupun dari kenyataan"_

_Himuro tersenyum_

" _Aku juga.. berpikir hal yang sama denganmu"_

.

Semenjak hari itu, Midorima selalu datang kedepan kamar Takao untuk membawakan makanan sambil berusaha membujuknya keuar, walaupun gagal.

Tapi ia cukup senang menemukan piring kosong didepan kamar Takao, yang artinya Takao masih tidak kehilangan selera makannya, dan juga, ia masih mau memakan masakan buatan Midorima.

Ia pernah mengusulkan pada Himuro untuk 'menangkap' Takao saat ia keluar mengambil makanannya, yang langsung dicegah oleh Himuro.

" Takao itu instingnya tajam, ia akan tahu kalau kita berjaga mengawasinya" tuturnya.

Karena itulah, Midorima memakai cara memutar yang lebih sulit.

Ia mencoba membujuk Takao dengan bersikap baik hati dan ramah, pernah juga ia berteriak – teriak marah didepan pintu. Tapi tetap, Takao tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Jujur saja, sekarang..

..Midorima kangen dengan suara jahil Takao.

.

Hari ini sudah h-1 Utapri award, dan Takao belum mau keluar. Himuro bahkan sudah membujuknya untuk keluar, atau ia yang masuk, dengan dalih latihan untuk besok. Tapi Takao tetap tidak mau.

" Kalau begini, Cuma ada satu cara" kata Himuro

" Apa?" Midorima memandangnya penuh harap akan ide cemerlang-coretlicikcoret-nya

" Kau harus bertemu dengannya besok sebelum acara dimulai"

.

Jadi disinilah Midorima, berbaur dengan para staff acara, mondar – mandir di area belakang panggung.

" _Dengar Midorima" titah Himuro. " Mau tidak mau Takao besok pasti tampil di utapri award, dan daripada ia kabur saat melihatmu kalau kau menyerbunya saat ia keluar kamar.. kau akan menemuinya di ruang tunggu khusus satu jam sebelum acara, oke?"_

" _Pokoknya kau tunggu aba – abaku, baru masuk keruangan itu, mengerti?"_

Midorima hanya bisa menurut.

Setelah deg-degan setengah mati menunggu, sinyal dari dari Himuro berupa SMS datang juga. Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima langsung melesat keruang yang disebutkan Himuro.

Sementara Himuro yang berada disalah satu sudut belakang panggung, tersenyum sambil menatap layar handphonenya yang menunjukkan bahwa SMSnya telah terkirim pada Midorima.

" Semoga mereka bisa berbaikan kembali.." gumamnya.

Takao sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri, sedangkan Midorima juga telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Kalau Takao dan Midorima bahagia, ia juga ikut bahagia.

Namun ia menyadari ada sesosok bayangan raksasa yang berjalan mendekati posisinya yang agak tersembunyi disudut ruangan belakang panggung yang remang – remang.

Himuro menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

" Atsushi.."

.

Midorima yang ngos – ngosan saat sampai didepan ruang tunggu tempat Takao berada, mendengar suara obrolan dari dalam ruang tersebut. Penasaran, iapun mengintip.

Ternyata didalam ruangan tersebut bukan hanya ada Takao, tapi juga Akashi.

" Kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku 'kan" suara Akashi masih terdengar angkuh seperti biasanya. " Lebih baik kau menyerah saja sebelum mendapat malu"

Takao masih diam.

" Kau kalem sekali hari ini, apa kau nervous? Atau malah ketakutan?" lanjut Akashi.

" Hei, jawab aku"

" Huh, tidak menarik. Kutunggu performamu hari ini.. untuk kalah, haha"

" Sebentar lagi.. aku akan mendapatkan ketenaran, dan juga shintarou"

Saat itulah Midorima tidak tahan lagi mendengar kenarsisan Akashi.

" Diam kau, Akashi" Midorima melompat masuk, mengejutkan Akashi, dan juga Takao.

" Shintarou!?"

" Shin-chan?"

Tuhan, betapa Midorima merindukan suara merdu Takao tersebut.

" shintarou, kenapa kau kabur waktu itu?" Akashi memandangnya sebal. " Tapi yasudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini dan tinggalkan orang itu sendirian, kalau kau mau memintaku jadi pacarmu dari sekarang juga boleh kok"

" Akashi" entah darimana Midorima mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menatap langsung mata Akashi. " Aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarmu!"

Ctarr!

Sepertinya itu bunyi harga diri Akashi yang sedikit retak gara – gara pertama kali menghadapi yang namanya penolakan.

" Kau.. menolakku? Kenapa? Aku kan bisa menjadi pacar yang sempurna untukmu, tidak seperti si pembohong itu! Rasa sukaku padamu kujamin juga lebih besar daripada rasa sukanya!" Akashi mulai panik

" Pertama, kau itu alay nodayo" JGERRR! Harga diri Akashi mulai runtuh. Dirinya yang fabulous dan absolute ini dibilang..alay? " Kedua, yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta, tapi Cuma tidak mau kalah dari Takao"

Akashi tampak shock. Padahal selama ini semua orang selalu menururti maunya karena ia adalah seorang top idol. Para fansnya juga tidak keberatan dengan sifatnya yang sombong, angkuh dan egois, berhubung kebanyakan fansnya maso.

Akashi tidak terima!

" Jangan macam – macam, Shintarou! Taruhan masih berlaku! Lihat saja, kalau nanti aku menang, malam ini keperjakaanmu akan menjadi milikku!"

Syuut!

Sambil menunjuk, dan lalu melempar gunting senjata andalannya, Akashi berlari keluar. Persis seperti tokoh musuh di film – film dan sinetron.

Midorima menghela napas dan mengunci pintu, setelah sadar ada kemungkinan Takao akan kabur lagi atau ada gangguan lagi selain Akashi.

Ia menatap Takao, yang sekarang berdiri memunggunginya.

Rasanya aneh, bertemu dengan Takao seperti ini.. setelah sekian lama..

" Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Suara Takao, yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya..

" Takao.."

Sebelum Midorima sempat mengatakan apa-apa, badan Takao terhuyung lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

" Takao!? Kau baik – baik saja?" Midorima langsung berjongkok menghampirinya, sebelum ia lalu didorong oleh Takao dengan sebelah tangannya.

" Jangan mendekat!" suara Takao terdengar seperti ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia akhirnya menengok kearah Midorima yang juga ikut jatuh terduduk di sebelah Takao.

Midorima terkaget saat melihat muka Takao yang pucat, namun sangat merah.

" Takao? Kamu demam!?" ia ingin menyentuh Takao untuk memastikannya, tapi Takao malah bergerak mundur.

" Kalau tadi kamu tidak memprovokasi Akashi, mungkin saja ia masih mau melepaskanmu, kau tahu" tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Midorima, Takao hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tapi dari napasnya yang tersengal – sengal, Midorima tahu bahwa Takao sedang berada dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!" bentak Midorima. Takao kini diam, memandanginya heran. " Yang lebih penting, kita harus segera mengobatimu! Dasar, ini karena kau nekat mengurung diri dan memaksakan berlatih kemarin kan!"

" Kenapa?"

" Hah?"

" Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Kau kan sudah bukan fansku lagi. Sejak awal juga Takao sang idol yang kau sukai bukan aku.." Takao menggenggam erat tangannya. Badannya bergetar.

" Takao..aku.."

" Aku sudah lelah" air mata Takao mulai menetes. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Takao yang rapuh seperti..ini..

" Aku sudah capek harus berpura – pura jadi Takao yang baik! Takao harapan semua orang, yang disukai semua orang!" tangis Takao makin kencang. " Shin-chan, kau juga kan? Kamu lebih memilih Takao yang baik kan? Tidak ada.. yang membutuhkan diriku yang sebenarnya!"

Takao kini menangis sesenggukan , sementara Midorima menatapnya sedih.

Midorima tidak tahu..perasaan aneh apa ini yang ia rasakan di dalam dadanya.

Sebelum ia menyadarinya, badannya sudah bergerak sendiri. Tangannya bergerak merangkul pundak ramping Takao.

" Sssh.. jangan menangis" Midorima berbisik, membelai lembut punggung Takao. " Kata siapa aku begitu? Menurutku, Takao yang sekarang didepanku, yang menangis kayak anak kecil, yang jujur apa adanya.. adalah Takao terimut yang pernah kulihat. Takao yang sebenarnya"

Tangis Takao terhenti sejenak. Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan yang muncul dari pelukan Midorima.

" Shin-chan tukang bohong" Takao tertawa kecil. Meskipun air matanya belum bisa berhenti.

" Kamu sendiri tukang tipu" Midorima ikut tersenyum, menguatkan pelukannya.

" Meskipun masa lalumu begitu, dan dulu keluargamu selalu membuangmu, tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, hanya karena sifatmu seperti itu. Karena bagaimanapun.. kau adalah kau kan?"

" Kau tidak akan..meninggalkanku? Selamanya?"

" Iya"

" Janji?"

" Janji"

" Aku mungkin akan kalah dari Akashi lho"

" Aku percaya padamu"

" Hahaha, aku benrar – benar tidak bisa melawanmu"

Dan kedua manik abu – abu itupun berhadapan dengan manik hijau Midorima. Mengunci kedua pandangan mereka, membuat mereka merasakan getaran aneh didalam diri mereka. Jarak antara kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan perlahan semakin mendekat..

..sebelum mereka akhirnya berciuman.

.

"_Ngomong – ngomong. Tadi kau bilang apa tentang keluargaku, shin-chan? Keluargaku bahagia – bahagia saja tuh, tidak pernah membuangku sampai sekarang. Malah sifat ini sudah bawaan genetik dari orangtuaku"_

"_Eh?"_

_Midorima harusnya tahu, kalau Himuro itu tidak bisa dipercaya._

.

" Atsushi.."

Disisi lain, Himuro sedang berhadapan dengan Murasakibara yang juga akan ikut tampil di acara tersebut. Murasakibara masih seperti biasa, hanya diam dan memandangi Himuro, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Himuro padanya.

" Atsushi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu yang mau berpura – pura berpacaran denganku karena menuruti perintah Akashi, tapi, beritahu aku satu hal.."

" .. Apa kau menyesal, selama ini berpura – pura menjadi pacarku?"

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak.

" Tidak juga, karena pura – pura pacaran denganmu, aku jadi dapat banyak pekerjaan, karirku naik, dan aku dapat maiubo kesukaanku gratis juga.."

" Lalu, apa kau.. membenciku yang sudah memanfaatkanmu?"

Murasakibara berpikir sejenak lagi.

" Jujur saja, Murochin itu licik, tukang bohong, dan suka memanfaatkan orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu" Murasakibara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Dan aku tidak menyesali sedetikpun waktu yang kulewatkan bersamamu. Aku senang.. memasak untukmu.."

Himuro tersenyum, sambil menutup matanya.

" Kalau begitu," Himuro membalik badannya. " Kalau hari ini TenshiS menang dari Akashi.. dan Utapri Award selesai.. apa kau mau.. menjadi pacarku yang sebenarnya?"

" Tentu saja"

" Haha, kenapa kau langsung menjawab tanpa ragu – ragu seperti itu.."

Murasakibara tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat wajah Himuro yang bersemu merah untuk pertama kalinya dari balik punggung Himuro.

Ternyata Himuro bisa malu juga..

.

" Hai hai~! Selamat datang di acara tahunan yang paling bergengsi sejepang! Utapri Award! Mari kita lihat, siapa penyanyi terpopuler yang akan terpilih hari ini? Semua itu bergantung dari pertunjukan mereka hari ini, dan dukungan dari kalian semua! Jadi, andalah yang akan menilai siapa penyanyi yang tampil paling baik hari ini! Ups, daripada kalian tak sabar menunggu, kita mulai saja acaranya! Dan ngomong – ngomong, pembawa acara malam ini adalah saya! Momoi Satsuki ini!"

Acara Utapri Award diadakan disebuah dome yang cukup besar dan megah, yang terisi penuh dengan penonton yang mendukung berbagai macam idol yang ikut serta.

" Seperti yang kita ketahui, tahun lalu acara ini juga menjadi ajang pertarungan dari dua rival boyband St***sh dan He***ns! Favorit yang dijagokan tahun ini adalah Akashi Seijuro, namun duet gruo tenshiS yang juga tidak bisa diremehkan! Kira – kira siapakah yang akan jadi pemenangnya?"

Sementara sang MC sedang membuka acara, dikursi penonton dapat terlihat Aomine dan Kise yang juga ikut deg – degan. Jelas, mereka mendukung TenshiS.

" Takaocchi! Himurocchi! Berjuanglahhhh!" Kise berteriak, meskipun sepertinya tertutup oleh suara teriakan para penontin lain juga.

" Baik, kita mulai saja dari peserta pertama, yaitu.."

.

" Tat-chan, kau kelihatan bahagia ya"

Himuro menengok untuk mendapati Takao sedang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di backstage, menunggu giliran untuk tampil. Dari panggung terdengar artis pertama sudah asyik tampil.

" Kau sendiri Takao? Sudah tidak apa - apa?" Himuro balik bertanya

" Mmhm" Takao menggenggam tangan Himuro. " Maaf aku sudah menyusahkan"

" Haha, kau ini bicara apa sih, kita kan sesama TenshiS, tidak perlu minta maaf begitu. Masalahmu ya masalahku juga" rupanya Himuro merupakan kakak yang cukup baik juga.

" TenshiS ya..kau benar" Takao tersenyum.

" Ayo, kita menangkan ini, berdua"

" Ya!"

.

" Yakkk, tadi kita sudah melihat penampilan heboh dari macam macam idola, sekarang waktunya artis yang kita tunggu – tunggu, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Jejeng. Musik dipanggung berubah dan Akashi lalu muncul dari lift rahasia panggung dengan lebaynya. Belum lagi dia menggunakan dalaman yang memamerkan perutnya beserta kostum mantel merah panjang bulu – bulu bak seorang raja. Dan hiasan kepala yang mirip mahkota.

_Muhyoujou na masquerade__  
Kimi wa hohoemi__  
Bakageta MORARU kara Boku wo nusunda__  
Hitorijime shitai to kanjita shunkan ni__  
Asa wo tsugeru tokei wa kakushita_

Akashi mulai berdansa kesana kemari, dengan penampilannya yang menawan. Gerakannya benar – benar sempurna dan berlevel tinggi.

_Kimi e... Kimi ga... Kimi ni...__  
Yume wo chikau Unmei wo hirogeyou__  
Hora dare yori mo_

Kali ini akashi berputar, mengibarkan jubahnya yang panjang dan membara.

_I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau__  
Utaeru as Megami mo odoru RABU RAPUSODII__  
Mezashi mo tameiki mo vintage na pride__  
Hisoka ni atsui__  
tone hibiki awaseru bokura sa_

Akashi mengedip maut. Gerakannya terlihat semakin elegan.

_I ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau__  
Kimi dake ga eien Demo kizuiteru__  
I wo sutete Hoshi wo sutete__  
vintage na love you__  
PURAIDO dake ga__  
Bokura... Awase... Hikisaku LaLa-Bye_

Akashi melompat dan berputar, memamerkan perutnya yang tersibak diantara jubah. Membuat para fansnya pingsan kehabisan darah akibat mimisan. Lagu pun diakhiri dengan pose maut Akashi yang menunjuk kearah penonton dengan sebuah gunting merah.

.

Semua orang terpana dan berteriak menyaksikan penampilan Akashi tersebut.

" Akashi memang hebat.." dari kursi penonton, Kise masih menatap khawatir. " Pantas ia selalu masuk jajaran top artis walaupun sifatnya begitu.. bagaimana TenshiS mengalahkannya ya?"

" Percaya saja pada mereka"

" Midorimacchi!" Kise dan Aomine terlonjak melihat kedatangan Midorima disebelah mereka. kursi VIP disebelah mereka memang khusus disediakan untuk Midorima kalau ia mau menonton, tapi mereka tidak menyangka Midorima baru datang sekarang.

Dengan santainya, Midorima langsung duduk disebelah Aomine.

" Kau dari mana saja Midorimacchi?"

" Ada urusan sedikit.."

" Habis ketemu Takaocchi ya?"

" Ha..? Kok ta..?"

" Soalnya mukamu merah padam!"

Tanpa ampun, Midorima menonjok perut Kise dengan muka yang semakin merah.

.

"Dan sekarang.. penampilan terakhir dari salah satu favorit juga, TenshiS!"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh disekeliling hall.

Aomine dan Kise berdempetan, ikut merasa deg – degan walau bukan mereka yang tampil. Midorima terlihat kalem, tapi sabil meremas celananya, ia berdoa.

Disisi lain panggung, Murasakibara yang tadi telah tampil sebagai guest star, menunggu dengan was – was.

Sementara Akashi, yang berada di ruang belakang panggung, menonton dari televisi dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi?

.

Panggung mulai gelap. Penonton keheranan, tapi kemudian suara musik mulai terdengar.

Dari sisi kanan dan kiri pangung, lampu sorot menyorot dua sosok yang sudah semua orang kenal.

_Hane wo nobashite Karoyaka ni Ittari kitari Just make me feel so good__  
Taiyou to tsuki Tsukazu hanarezu Terashi au yume Daki nagara_

Kedua orang itu, Takao dari kiri sementara Himuro dari kanan pun mulai berjalan ketengah panggung.

_Uwa no sora de kizuiteta Hohoemu toki mo namida suru hi mo__  
Kimi wa kirai na kimi sae Taisetsu na mono to wakatteita_

Takao bernyanyi dengan gaya lincahnya

_Tooi tooi omoide kara Natsukashii Flavor Kobore ochite__  
Ari kitari no kotoba de Ame agari no sora ga oshieru_

Himuro berpose seksi, membuat para fans berteriak kegirangan

_(Hello again, futo miagereba soko wa Dear my friend)__  
Kawaranai mono_

_(Hanaretetemo onnaji hoshi wo miteru kara)__  
So, tsunagaru Lonely_

Mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama, sambil menari dengan penuh semangat dan koordinasi yang sangat baik. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati pertunjukan mereka, yang membuat semua orang ikut bergoyang.

_Hane wo nobashite Karoyaka ni Ittari kitari Just make me feel so good__  
Sora to tori Kakegae no nai Kaze ni yurarete Fly me to the sky_

Bahkan dibagian akhir Takao meloncat – loncat dengan imutnya, sementara Himuro memasang bermacam pose cool, sepeerti mengibaskan poninya.

_Hoshi ni tsukamari Tsuyogari wo wink to tomo ni just make me feel so good__  
Taiyou to tsuki Tsukazu hanarezu Terashi au yume Daki nagara_

Meskipun berbeda, tapi mereka terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak seperti Akashi yang menyanyi dan menari menggunakan tehniknya, mereka berdua bergerak dan bersuara langsung dari hati.

Para penonton heboh berteriak dan menjerit – jerit. Midorima menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menjadi fanboy. Tapi ia sedikit merasa geer saat mendengar lirik lagu tersebut.

Lagu diakhiri dengan pose menembak dari Takao dan Himuro secara bersamaan, yang membuat fans langsung ambruk saking merasa hatinya terpanah keimutan dan kegantengan mereka. apalagi mereka seakan dapat melihat sosok elang dan naga raksasa berjoget dibelakang Takao dan Himuro.

Sorak sorai langsung bergemuruh didalam hall, semua penonton meraung – raung kegirangan. Yang tadinya mendukung Akashi pun langsung beralih ngefans pada mereka berdua.

Midorima tersenyum kecil. Namun matanya sempat membelalak melihat Miyaji senpai yang duduk agak jauh darinya, sibuk menangis meraung – raung bahagia dan sedang ditenangkan oleh ootsubo senpai yang datang bersamanya. Aomine dan Kise melambai – lambaikan tangannya sambil ikut bersorak senang, Murasakibara tersenyum melihat penampilan Himuro, sementara Akashi tampak kebakaran jenggot melihat penampilan TenshiS dari televisi ruang tunggu.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa TenshiS bisa sehebat ini.

.

" Dan pemenang utapri Award tahun ini adalah.. jaja-jann! TenshiS!"

Tepuk tangan langsung terdengar mericuhkan hall. Semua langsung menerima hasil tersebut dengan senang hati, karena penampilan mereka.

" Kyaa! Selamat ya! kepada TenshiS, dipersilakan maju untuk menerima piala dan memberikan sepatah dua patah kata" Momoi sendiri sebenarnya memang mendukung tenshiS, berhubung dia naksir Kuroko, manajer TenshiS.

Takao dan Himuro pun maju keatas panggung, diikuti sorak sorai dan teriakan fans.

" Terima kasih" Takao tersenyum manis kepada Momoi saat menerima piala. Himuro lalu ikut memgang piala tersebut dan mereka berdua mengangkatnya keatas, membuat keadaan makin heboh.

" Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, ada yang mau kalian sampaikan? Mungkin kepada fans kalian atau ehem, kepada seseorang?"

Himuro langsung merebut mike dari Momoi.

" Semuanya terima kasih atas dukungan kalian! Aku senang sekali bisa berdiri disini, dan mendapatkan kehormatan ini!"

Penonton berteriak ricuh.

" Ehem, dan tentang gosip bahwa aku dan Atsushi Murasakibara putus.. itu semua salah, karena kami hanya menjaga jarak sebentar sebelum Utapri Award, karena dia berada di bawah agency yang sama dengan saingan kami, karena itu kami memutuskan untuk kembali berpacaran setelah Utapri Award ini selesai! Dan akan lebih mesra lagi! Tunggu kemesraan kami berikutnya ya!"

Teriakan makin ricuh, seperti orang demo. Terutama pendukung MuraHimu yang merasa kecewa dengan dinginnya hubungan Murasakibara dan Himuro belakangan ini, apalagi ada gosip yang beredar kalau mereka putus. Gosip itu sendiri saja sudah cukup membuat jantungan.

" Oh ya, dan jangan lupa beli album yang ada single duetnya aku dan Atsushi ya~!" Himuro berkedip

Sementara dibelakang panggung Murasakibara tersenyum pasrah.

" Memang dasar Muro-chin itu culas dan tukang bohong.."

Tetapi, para kru yang berada disekitarnya bisa melihat raut mukanya yang sekarang memerah.

.

" Yaa! Itulah pengumuman yang sangat WOW dari Himuro-kun! Kyaa, semoga kalian langgeng ya! Aku juga mendukung kalian lho!" Momoi malah sibuk berfangirl ria. " Nah, selanjutnya, Takao-kun!"

Momoi menyerahkan mikenya pada Takao. Takao tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum memegang erat mikrophone tersebut dengan kedua tangannya didepannya, dan mulai berbicara.

" Jujur, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kami bisa menang" Takao tersenyum, dengan mata berkaca –kaca. " Untuk bisa sampai kesini, kami harus melalui banyak masalah, walaupun berakhir dengan baik, dan kami bisa berdiri disini dan memberikan penampilan terbaik kami. Tapi tetap saja, aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada kalian semua"

Penonton mulai berbisik, bertanya – tanya. Kenapa Takao merasa bersalah?

Sementara Midorima mulai merasa cemas dan kembali meremas celananya.

" Di dunia entertainment ini, kami semua dituntut untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna bagi kalian semua. Tidak, kami tidak sempurna, aku, aku bukanlah orang yang selama ini kalian bayangkan. Selama ini aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi sosok yang ideal, yang bisa dicintai oleh kalian semua, meskipun itu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya"

Takao terus bercerita, dan seketika seluruh hall menjadi hening.

" Tapi seseorang yang penting bagiku menyadarkanku bahwa, hal itu sama saja dengan menipu semua orang yang peduli padaku. Dia bilang, aku lebih imut menjadi aku yang apa adanya, meskipun sifatku jelek"

Beberapa penonton tertawa sementara yang lainnya masih bingung dengan pernyataan Takao.

" Dan saat tampil tadi..aku baru tahu kalau menjadi diriku sendiri dan melompat – lompat seperti anak kecil, menikmati setiap detik waktuku berada diatas panggung itu.. ternyata benar – benar menyenangkan" setelah tertawa kecil, kini mata Takao tampak serius. " Karena itu, apa setelah kalian tahu tentang aku yang sebenarnya, aku yang begini, apa kalian masih mau menjadi fansku?"

Masih hening.

" Menerimaku apa adanya? Seperti orang itu yang menerimaku dengan keadaan begini"

Tetap hening.

" Apa tidak apa – apa..kalau aku tidak menjadi sosok ideal kalian lagi?"

.

.

" TENTU SAJA!"

Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan dari Miyaji senpai yang masih terlihat bermata sembab habis menangis. Semua menoleh padanya, yang tidak peduli pada tatapan dari seluruh hall tersebut. "AKU AKAN TETAP MENDUKUNGMU! JADILAH DIRIMU APA ADANYA SEPERTI SEKARANG!"

Takao terpana melihat hal itu, dan matanya makin berkaca – kaca.

Penononton lainnya ikut berbisik – bisik.

" Benar, kau tetap imut kok!"

" Iya! Kami akan tetap menyukaimu!"

" Takaoooooo! Kyaaaa!"

" Berjuanglah!"

" Takao kalau ada apa – apa kau bisa cerita apapun pada kami!"

Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Takao. Ternyata semua orang mau menerimanya.

" Semuanya.." ujarnya lirih, berusaha menghapus air matanya sebelum menggenang.

" Semuanya ayo! 1,2..3! MIDORENSKI...TAKAO! MIDORENSKI...TAKAO!"

Teriakan para fans pun mengembang, memenuhi hall. Menjadi saksi atas kejujuran Takao. Mengelu – elukan nama Takao. Midorima memandang takjub, sambil tersenyum bangga. Seharusnya dari dulu ia bisa menerima Takao apa adanya. Ia bersyukur, ialah orang pertama yang tahu tentang hal itu.

" Semuanya, terima kasih!" Takao pun membungkuk, menunjukkan betapa ia berterima kasih telah diberikan fans yang benar – benar mencintainya.

Disebelahnya, Himuro menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum ikut membungkuk. Fans makin mengeraskan suara mereka, memanggil – manggil nama kedua idol kita ini.

" Hiks.. mengharukan sekali.. terima kasih Takao-kun, aku benar – benar mengerti perasaanmu itu! Dan pastinya tersampaikan juga pada semuanya! Ngomong – ngomong.. kalau boleh tahu, 'orang yang penting' bagimu tadi itu siapa? Cewekkah? Cowokkah?"

Muka Midorima langsung memerah merasa dirinya disebut – sebut.

" Eh, itu sih.." Takao mengedip. " Rahasia!"

Kali ini para fans berteriak kepo. "Huuuuu siapa tuh.."

" Hehe, walaupun aku jujur tentang suatu hal, tapi idol kan punya banyak rahasia! Iya kan tat-chan?"

" Benar sekali!" Himuro ikut mengedip jahil

" Tapi yang jelas, orang itu sangat sangat penting bagiku! Mungkin aku baru bisa memberi tahu kalian suatu hari nanti.. karena itu, terus ikuti perjalanan kami ya!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan walau masih tidak puas. Muka Midorima sudah merah padam. Aomine dan Kise disampingnya menatapnya jahil.

" A..aku mau ke toilet dulu nodayo" Midorima mencoba kabur

" Hee.. toilet apa toilet?" goda Kise, yang langsung dibalas dengan lemparan lucky item oleh Midorima ke kepala Kise. Rupanya lucky item Midorima hari itu adalah jimat berwarna kuning.

"Aduhhh sakit tau Midorimacchi!" Kise mengelus kepalanya sambil mengambil jimat tersebut.

" Ji..jimat itu lucky itemku hari ini! karena sudah tidak berguna lagi maka akan kuberikan padamu! Kudengar besok itu adalah lucky item untuk zodiakmu" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya malu – malu.

" Karena itu.. semoga beruntung dengan Aomine" kata Midorima sebelum melesat kabur meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise. Muka Kise ikut memerah, sementara Aomine kelihatannya tidak mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Midorima karena suara dari penonton lain yang terlalu berisik.

" Hee? Tadi dia ngomong apa?" Aomine memandang Midorima yang terbirit – birit berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Kise tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk.

" Oi, Kise? Ada apa?"

" Aominecchi.."

Aomine merasakan tangan Kise menyentuh tangannya yang ia taruh disamping, diatas handle kursi. Perlahan, sentuhan lembut itu menguat. Kise masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya.

" Kalau.." Kise berkata lirih. " Kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan juga, bagaimana?"

Aomine tampak terkejut, namun lantas tersenyum.

.

" AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" dibelakang panggung, Akashi membanting kursinya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kalah dari grup idol pendatang baru seperti TenshiS? Dan lagi, mana mungkin ia kalah dari orang seperti Takao?

" KENAPA AKU BISA KALAH!?" Akashi mulai membanting benda – benda lain yang ada disekitarnya, membuat para kru kerepotan. " HARUSNYA PENAMPILANKU SEMPURNA! TIDAK ADA CACAT SAMA SEKALI! KENAPA AKU BISA KALAH DARI PENAMPILAN KAMPUNGAN MEREKA!"

" Hentikan, Akashi"

Rupanya Takao dan Himuro muncul dari balik pintu, memandangi Akashi dengan wajah serius.

" Mau apa kau?" sinis Akashi. " Jangan sok mentang – mentang kau menang sekali dariku! Aku ini sempurna, tidak seperti kalian! Aku absolut!"

" Ya, penampilanmu tadi memang sempurna" Takao melangkah maju mendekati akshi. " Tapi karena itu kau kalah"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Sejak bertemu dengan Shin-chan..aku menyadari, bahwa yang penting dalam menjadi seorang idol bukanlah menjadi sempurna" Takao tersenyum. " Meskipun kami tidak sempurna, tapi kami menyanyi dengan hati, dengan penuh cinta"

" Cintaaakh?"

" Benar", kali ini Himuro yang menjawab. " Akashi, kalau kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang namanya cinta, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang idol, karena tugas seorang idol adalah menyebarkan cinta kepada setiap fansnya!"

" Aku..tidak punya cinta? Aku kalah karena itu?" Akashi tampak masih belum bisa menerima

" Suatu hari nanti..kau pasti akan mengerti" Takao tersenyum tulus, sebelum kemudian ia dan Himuro berbalik meninggalkan Akashi dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Meinggalkan Akashi yang masih terbengong.

.

.

.

" Syukurlah.. semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.." Disisi lain panggung, Kuroko yang akhirnya bisa istirahat dari kesibukannya terduduk lelah diatas kotak properti. " Takao-kun dan Himuro-kun juga sudah berbaikan dengan Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun..ugh, kenapa nama mereka panjang banget sih"

Kuroko membuka handphone-nya, dan menatap layar handphonenya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Kagami sebagai wallpaper. Kuroko tersenyum sedih, tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari foto tersebut. Kagami yang tersenyum ceria sambil merangkul dirinya..

Ah benar, sudah berapa lama ia tidak saling kontak dengan Kagami? Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Apa Kagami sudah melupakan dirinya?

Belum sempat Kuroko selesai berpikir, tiba – tiba handphone ditangannya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Yang jelas mengagetkan Kuroko yang sedang sibuk melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana.

" Aduh, bikin kaget saja, siapa sih yang nelpon disaat begini.."

Kuroko terbelalak melihat nama yang kini terpampang di layar handphonenya. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian menerima panggilan telepon tersebut.

" halo? Kagami-kun, apa kabar?"

.

.

.

Setelah acara Utapri award, tenshis menjadi semakin terkenal, popularitas mereka melonjak, nama mereka dielu-elukan dimana – mana, single mereka menduduli peringkat tertinggi Oricon Chart dengan hasil penjualan yang fantastis.

Himuro, seperti biasa, tetap terkenal sebagai idol yang elegan dengan senyum manis yang seksi. Walaupun hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu mengenai sifat aslinya yang culas dan seenaknya. Hubungannya dengan Murasakibara semakin dekat dari hari ke hari, mereka bahkan menempati peringkat pertama dari rangking pasangan selebritis terpopuler (mengesampingkan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan umu, tapi fangirl tidak peduli). Mereka kini benar – benar berpacaran dan sangat mesra, sampai membuat semua orang iri. Acara mereka, 'Dapur Cinta Mukkun dan Tat-chin' menjadi acara memasak paling favorit bagi kalangan wanita dan ibu – ibu rumah tangga. Murasakibara sendiri sering memasakkan berbagai macam dessert untuk Himuro, dan suap menyuap menjadi kebiasaan mereka sehari – harinya.

Di Utapri award Kise menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sesungguhnya kepada Aomine,yang secara mengejutkan Kise karena ia meresponnya dengan tawa, mengatakan bahwa Aomine telah mengetahui sosok asli Kise sejak dulu. Kise yang selama ini selalu berpura – pura manis, hanya bisa gelagapan saat Aomine mengelus – elus rambutnya. Tampaknya ini merupakan cinta pertama Kise. Setelah itu merekapun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan selalu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk bertemu ditengah kesibukan masing – masing, meskipun harus berhati – hati juga karena karir Kise yang semakin menanjak setelah dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Aomine semakin mengeluarkan aura yang lebih erotis.

Kuroko yang selalu galau selama tiga season fic ini, akhirnya tersenyum bahagia setelah menerima cincin dari Kagami yang pulang dari Amerika. Rupanya dia berbohong mengenai menjadi pemadam kebakaran, di Amerika Kagami bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya untuk mengumpulkan uang supaya bisa membelikan cincin untuk Kuroko dan melamarnya saat ia pulang ke jepang. Sekarang Kagami sudah menjadi businessman, dan membeli apartemen untuk tinggal bersama Kuroko, yang pindah dari rumahnya bersama Himuro dan Takao.

Bagaimana dengan pasangan utama fic ini, Midorima dan Takao? Yah, mereka masih seperti biasanya, bertengkar setiap saat, dengan Takao yang selalu menempel pada Midorima dengan jahilnya dan Midorima yang walau sudah menerima Takao yang sebenarnya, tetap saja jutek pada idolanya tersebut.

Apa mereka berpacaran? Entahlah, tapi..

Kita bisa melihat, bahwa mereka sekarang..

..bahagia

.

.

.

Sebuah gerobak yang ditarik oleh sebuah sepeda berjalan melintasi jalanan yang sudah cukup sepi karena hari yang sudah malam. Sepeda tersebut dikayuh oleh seorang pemuda jangkung berambut hijau dan berkacamata, yang walaupun mengayuh pedal sambil mengomel, dapat terlihat senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Di gerobak tersebut duduk seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek berambut hitam belah tengah. Ia duduk membelakangi si pengayuh, bersndar pada pinggiran gerobak. Pemuda tersebut tampak menikmati angin malam yang semilir. Terlihat mulutnya bergerak, menggumamkan nada – nada ceria.

"_Shingou machi de renpai kiroku koushin__  
Shouritsu wa mou hateshinaku zerottenda__  
Yuuzen to yatsu wa kyou mo shiruko wo susuru__  
Shouganee naatte pedaru koide_ "

Senandung tersebut mengiringi perjalanan mereka melintasi malam.

Dan senyum keduanya pun semakin mengembang.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake (nyaris lupa)**

Akashi seijuurou, yang akhir – akhir ini popularitasnya menurun karena diduga sedang PMS dan hobi marah – marah semenjak kekalahannya di utapri awards, berjalan mondar – mandir di stasiun televisi sambil mengomel.

" Sial! Apa maksudnya aku kalah karena cinta? Mereka ngomong apa sih?"

Rupanya ia masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Takao dan Himuro saat Utapri Awards.

" Huh, kenapa aku yang perfect, amazing dan fabulous ini bisa kalah karena cinta, menjijika...Woah!"

Skaing sibuknya mengomel, Akashi tidak sadar bahwa didepannya muncul seseorang dan lalau menabraknya, sampai mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

" Aduh! Kalau jalan lihat -lihat dong!" bentak Akashi esmosi sambil mengelus pantatnya. Ia mengamai sekilas orang didepannya tersebut, dari penampilannya sih sepertinya ia staf yang bekerja di stasiun televisi ini. sepertinya ia sudah beberapa kali melihatnya, tapi ia tidak ingat wajahnya..

" Ma..maaf, kau tidak apa – apa?" orang tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya pada Akashi.

Saat itulah, dunia tampak berhenti berputar bagi Akashi.

Didepannya duduk seorang pemuda unyu berambut cokelat yang tampak takut – takut sambil meringis kesakitan. Oh shit, sepertinya efek dari mata beda warna Akashi dapat membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat cling cling di pandangannya. Dan entah sejak kapan background mereka menjadi penuh mawar. (sebenarnya itu karena petugas properti yang membawa buket mawar raksasa lewat)

_Ini.._

_Tidak salah lagi.._

" Kau.." kata Akashi sambil mendekap kedua tangan pemuda itu erat – erat, yang jelas membuat pemuda tersebut terkejut.

" E..ehhh?"

" Menikahlah denganku"

_Ini pasti yang mereka bilang.._

_Cinta.._

Turut berduka cita bagi staf televisi malang yang kurang beruntung karena harus menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh dan alay Akashi yang baru merasakan cinta pertamanya tersebut. (sebut saja namanya Furihata Kouki)

**Beneran tamat.**

* * *

**Huahahhahahahhahahha akhirnya selesaiiiii aaaaaaarghhh dengan ini udah nggak ada utang lagiiiiiiih /plak/sebenernya masih banyak dan saya berencana membuat sekuel...TAPI BOHONGGGGGG hahahaha april fool!**

**Anjrit udah nggak tau ini nulis apa ugh segenap jiwa raga, dan finally selesai utsssssss/sambi ngerjain tugas laporan**

**Btw, lagu yang dinyanyiin Akashi itu lagu PRIDEnya Hiro dari Pretty Rhytym, bagi yang belum tau diharapkan untuk mencari di youtube untuk menonton beserta PV jogetnya, biar semakin menghayati ngebayangin Akashi joget. Dan kalao lagu Tenshis itu lagu 'Taiyou to Tsuki' dari anim Inuboku. Uwow uwow yah dipilih karena liriknya lumayan pas n lagunya joget huhuy. Yah i know bagian tampilnya pasti ancur banget lol lol meskipun belom bisa sealay utapri. Dan lagu terakhir yg dinyanyiin Takao pasti semua orang tau lah ya~**

**Ohya btw Midorenski Takao itu semacem Wota chant buat Takao? Well kuambil dari Kurobas cup pas tatsun teriak teriak itu sih pas tanabata no negai apa artinya**

**Ufh yah terima kasih buat yg udah ngikutin sampe season 3 ini lol well i gotta go to the next fic~/naik elang**

**~There's No Way My Idol Can be This Cute~**

**~I'll Forgive You since You're an Idol~**

**~With My Idol, Happiness~**


End file.
